Complices
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Hay cosas que nunca se comprenden, como el hecho de que el cielo es azul y las mariposas vuelan. Harry se siente así después de que le explican que tiene la OBLIGACION de llamar la atención de cierto Veela si no quiere que todo acabe en desastre.
1. Mision

Bueno como dicen, año nuevo nuevas cosas, jaja aquí esta otro fic de Hp, perdónenme perdónenme es que simplemente no puedo dejar de amar esta gran historia. Ya saben que nada es mío, si así fuera… si así fuera no estaría escribiendo fics jaja

Bueno como siempre espero que este fic tenga éxito jaja y no abandonarlo a la mitad. Esto surgió de la idea de que había historias de veelas de DracoxHarry pero quise darle un giro jaja además note que casi no hay ninguna de SiriusxRemus así que también tengo una idea preparada pare ellos dentro del fic, espero que les guste y dejen reviews si es así y desean leer mas.

Este fic tiene dos parejas principales, DracoxHarry y SiriusxRemus. También algo de SeverusxLily

Summary:

Hay cosas que nunca se comprenden, como el hecho de que el cielo es azul y las mariposas vuelan. Harry se siente así después de que le explican que tiene la OBLIGACION de llamar la atención de cierto Veela si no quiere que todo acabe en desastre. Leemon R&R.

O0O

De pronto sintió como su estomago gruñía de mas, el suelo se le movía y tenía ganas de vaciar su delicioso desayuno sobre el escritorio del director de Howarts. No era posible que eso le sucediera, no. Debía estar bromeando.

Exacto, en cualquier momento el director se echaría a reír y sus ojos azules se llenarían de lagrimas por la risa que le ocasiona la cara que debe tener justo en este momento. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

El viejo director continuo con su apacible sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, no podía creer aquello, eso tenía que ser una broma, una muy mala - ¿Disculpe? – dijo Harry intentando que su voz sonara ya que de pronto sus labios estaban secos al igual que su garganta.

-Sé que esto debe sonarte de lo más descabellado Harry, pero es necesario- susurro Dumbledore tomando una vasija de caramelos y pasándole uno a Harry que automáticamente negó – Pero eso significa que… que yo…- susurro el pelinegro sintiéndose muy pero muy pequeño en el despacho del director.

-Harry, respira hondo. Se que lo que te pido no es fácil pero es necesario tenerle de nuestro lado, mas sabiendo esta nueva condición y tu eres el más indicado para ello.- susurro con tranquilidad el anciano de barba larga- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo y no Ron? O… no se…. Alguien más ¡Por que yo!- grito de pronto bastante molesto de estar en aquella situación.

Dumbledore suspiro lentamente y le miro como nunca, casi suplicándole – Porque tú eres el más indicado de todos, el señor Weasly no puedo, numero uno por que no es de su agrado y dos… por que el señor Weasly me temo que ya no es virgen.- dijo lentamente, esperando que sus palabras fueran las correctas.

-¿Qué?, no es posible, Ron me lo hubiera dicho… y en todo caso ¿Cómo sabes usted eso, de mi y de Ron?- pregunto Harry aun mas enojado que antes. El director solo se noto avergonzado y con lentitud respondió – Le pedí a Poppy que en el examen médico de la semana pasada les investigara, a ti y a otro alumnos-

El silencio volvió a reinar la sala. Harry simplemente no podía creérselo, Ron ya había tenido relaciones y el… el no había pasado de unos cuantos besos. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho el pelirrojo? ¿Y con quién?

Un carraspeo volvió a llamar su atención y esta vez sonrojo, el gran director tomo los hombros de Harry – Se que no te agrada, pero tienes que hacerlo, llama su atención, sedúcele, intenta todo lo que este a tu alcance para hacer que te desee, solo a ti. El que seas virgen nos da una gran ventaja, seres como el adoran tomar a su pareja solo para ellos, por favor Harry- le dijo bastante conmocionado.

-Pero yo… si lo logro…tendré que. ..Bueno usted sabe- balbució Harry sonrojado – Si, tendrás que dejar que te tome- contesto Dumbledore sonriéndole – No te preocupes, seguramente será gentil y tierno contigo, serás su pareja.- dijo el anciano haciendo que Harry quisiera ahorcarlo con su propia barba.

-No, jamás, nunca me escucha, no dejare que ese tipo me toque- dijo el ojiverde poniéndose de pie y saliendo del despacho del director con rapidez. Sentía un remolino en la base de su estomago y sabia que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar o al menos eso creía.

Debía salir de ese castillo, por primera vez se sintió inseguro al lado del director de la escuela de magia y hechicería, tenía que huir de ese lugar tan aterrador, no había manera en la que esa misión le cambiaria su vida, de ninguna manera.

-¡Harry!- al escuchar una voz conocida se paró en seco y miro al dueño de esa masculina voz - ¿Sirius?- pregunto incrédulo, peor ahí estaba, frente a él con su cabello alisado hasta los codos y su radiante sonrisa – Me da gusto verte- dijo el ex convicto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco?- pregunto bastante asustado el moreno sintiéndose estúpido al no haber traído su capa de invisibilidad – Tranquilo, Dumbledore me mando llamar y me dijo que no había problema que yo tomara mi forma humana- susurro Sirius sonriendo.

-¿Te llamo? Pero... ¿Para qué…?- la voz del estudiante se rompió, no podía ser, ese viejo usaría a su padrino para obligarle, no podía creérselo. De pronto sintió una ira apoderarse de él – No vayas, ni pienses ir a ver a ese viejo chantajista- dijo de pronto tomando el brazo de su padrino y jalándole para que le siguiera.

Sirius lo miro incrédulo pero al notar la desesperación del hijo de James decidió seguir el juego y salir corriendo con el sin detenerse ni por un segundo, ambos corrieron pasando los aglomerados pasillos, ignorando a todos los que se encontraban en el camino.

No dejaron de mover sus piernas hasta que estaban en los jardines del colegio, alejándose de toda esa ruidosa gente – Me podrías explicar… que rayos sucede- dijo Sirius entrecortadamente, viendo como Harry se recargaba en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-Quiere mandarme a una misión espantosa, y va a usarte para convencerme- dijo simplemente Harry molesto con todos, el no tenia por que pasar por eso - ¿Qué misión?- pregunto el hombre mayor con cautela al ver a su ahijado tan enojado.

-No pienso repetir sus ideas, no pienso hacerlo y se acaba esta plática- dijo tajantemente Potter haciendo los mismos gestos que en un tiempo hacia su madre y Sirius sonrió al verlo de esa manera – Tu sabes que no lo hace con mala intención, el hombre intenta salvarnos a todos- susurro Sirius sonriendo de forma perruna.

Harry giro la cabeza no queriendo encarar a su padrino, sabía que eran niñerías pero en ese momento le pareció lo correcto – No lo entiendes, se lo que intenta hacer pero lo que me pide es demasiado para mi, Sirius- murmuro el ojiverde.

-¿Podrías decirme que te pidió?-pregunto el único de los Black acariciando el revuelto cabello azabache - ¿Sabías que los Malfoy tienen sangre veela?- re-pregunto Harry haciendo que el otro hombre se tensara – Si, es propio de las familias sangre pura antiguas, incluso la familia Black también la tiene, ¿Por qué?- dijo Sirius sonriéndole al chico que consideraba su hijo.

El moreno respiro profundamente varias veces antes de responder – Porque con eso tiene que ver mi misión, Sirius. Dumbledore quiere que me una al último miembro de los Malfoys por que tiene sangre veela y seria de mucha ayuda tenerlo en nuestro bando-

El silencio se hizo palpable en el lugar, el animago no sabía que decir y le costó varios minutos recordar como se hablaba correctamente -¿Qué? ¿Unirte a un Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Lucius?- a cada pegunta Harry solo asentía enérgicamente, feliz de que alguien al fin le comprendía.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Fue el grito que se escucho por los pasillos hasta la gárgola de piedra que se encontraba en la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore, eso era imperdonable, de ninguna manera permitiría que alguien obligara a su ahijado a tener que ser la pareja de un asqueroso veela que además de todo era hijo de uno de los perores enemigos de la orden, un mortifago.

Harry corría detrás de su padrino con una gran sonrisa, era la primera vez que alguien se dignaba a defenderlo y eso le hacía sentir querido, alguien que daba la cara por él. Así llegaron a las puertas enormes del despacho del director, las cuales resonaron debido a los golpes y aporreos que daba el animago.

-Agradecería que no destruyeras mi puerta, Sirius- susurro el viejo director sonriendo tras sus gafas de media luna -¡De ninguna manera!- repitió Sirius enfadado – No dejare que le obligues a ello, no dejare que le embauques para que emprenda esta misión, es muy joven y Harry solo debe estar con la persona que el elija- grito el animago encolerizado.

El mago más grande sonrió aun mas- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo elegirá? , puedo decirte que si Harry se da en la tarea de conocerlo podría llegar a surgir…- pero fue cruelmente interrumpido por una carcajada que soltó Sirius – Por supuesto y luego no les pasara nada cuando mi pequeño tenga que abrirle sus piernas a Malfoy y dejarse tomar por él, las cosas no surgen así como así, ellos se detestan y no pienso permitir que le hagas esto- termino Canuto

-¿Hacerle qué? ¿Unirlo con alguien que podría amarlo para el resto de su vida?- Dijo el Albus poniéndose de pie – Tú no puedes hablar de esto tan a la ligera, es la vida de Harry- contesto aun mas molesto el animago – Lo sé y su vida hace mucho tiempo que es publica, Sirius necesitamos que Harry haga esto- la voz del director salió tan brusca que Harry por unos segundos tuvo un miedo inexplicable.

-Buenas tardes, les sugiero que todos se calmen- dijo otra voz haciendo que todos le voltearan a ver – Profesor Lupin- dijo Harry alegremente abrazándose a su profesor favorito de DCAO. – Perfecto, Moony explícale que Harry no va a quedarse con el engendro Malfoy- dijo Sirius mucho más orgulloso al ver a su amigo, sabiendo que le ayudaría.

Remus sonriéndoles a los presentes tomo de los hombros al menor y pegando su frente con la de Harry susurro- no tienes por qué presionarte, haremos lo que tu decidas Harry- esas palabras significaron un gran peso para le pelinegro, le hacían caer sobre sus hombros la decisión de lo fácil y lo correcto y viniendo de Remus peor.

-¿A qué viene esa mierda? Tu siempre creíste en el amor verdadero y esas chorradas Moony y ahora sales con esto- dijo Black indignado – se me hace raro que tú te opongas Sirius, tu no crees en el amor –por un momento ambos se miraron con bastante rencor, por primera vez Harry los veía en bandos opuestos y pudo notar la horripilante sensación de enojo.

-Cálmense por favor, No quiero que ustedes discutan. Sirius, Remus necesitamos que Harry comprenda la situación y por eso los mande llamar para que estuvieran aquí – dijo Albus sonriendo – necesito que ustedes estén aquí para ayudarle durante todo este proceso- continuo intentando hacerles entender la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Ya te lo dije, no pienso dejar que Harry se una a ese chico Malfoy, es imposible – Respondió Sirius volviendo a inflarse de enojo como un globo – El joven Malfoy es un veela y como tal es su deber encontrar una pareja antes de cumplir 17 años y a esa pareja la amaran y seguirán no importa donde vaya. Si Harry se vuelve su pareja entonces podríamos tener a la familia Malfoy de nuestro lado. A la familia mano derecha de Tom, Harry date cuenta- le dijo el anciano mirándole con suplica, esto dependía de el y solo de, un muchacho de 16 años.

El silencio del despacho hizo que todos los presentes sintieran escalofríos y poco a poco sus pieles se erizaban – No quiero hacerlo, quiero elegir a mi pareja por mí mismo, además…además no hay forma que él se fije en mi- grito Harry sintiendo como un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejilla – El se sentirá muy atraído por ti, ya que eres uno de los más importantes magos que están en el castillo, tienes poder, elegancia, belleza e inocencia. Actitudes que le son imposibles de ignorar- dijo el director viendo directamente al menor.

-Pero…yo…- balbució Harry tomando los extremos de su playera y apretándolos con fuerza- Necesitamos esta ventaja Harry, evitaría que todos nos pusiéramos en más peligro.- Dijo Albus, esa era la razón para que Sirius y Remus estuvieran ahí, chantaje emocional al ver dos de las personas que más quería y respetaba, no podía perderlos a ellos no.

-Harry, no tienes que decidirlo aun, piénsalo- dijo Remus acariciándole el cabello con cariño – Esta bien- murmuro de pronto Harry haciéndolos dar un brinco sobre sus lugares- Harry, lo harás- Albus lucia bastante feliz por lo que el joven había decidido.

Si con ello evitaba que estuviera más gente en peligro lo haría, no quería perder a nadie, los amaba a todos, a sus amigos, a Remus, a Sirius

– ¡Lo hare! Seduciré a Draco Malfoy-

CONTINUARA…

O0O

Espero que les haya gustado el primer chap, ¡si así fue dejen review! Si no fue así, también dejen jaja, gracias por leer.


	2. Inicio

Hola a todos! Bueno muchas gracias por leer mi historia y darle una oportunidad, a las personas que dejaron review se los agradezco en el alma y esto lo actualice rápido por ustedes jaja, espero que les guste y dejen mas reviews! A todos los que me siguen muchas gracias, aquí el segundo chap, espero sea de su agrado.

O0O

Esa noche Harry se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesto a relajarse un poco, lo había prometido, pero no dejaba de sentir esas mariposas en la boca del estomago. – No lo puedo hacer… ¿Cómo..?..No soy su tipo- susurro agarrando sus cobijas de color escarlata y mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Aun tenia muchísimas dudas, demasiadas que le hacía sentir nervioso y sin decirle nada aun a sus amigos, sentía que todo a su alrededor se hacía pequeño, se mareo y sin poder contenerse se llevo las manos a sus ensortijados cabellos.

-Mañana será un nuevo día, si, mañana…- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, obligándose a dormir un poco, al menos tenía que conseguir pegar el ojo durante unos segundos. Su cuerpo aun temblaba sentía como sus rodillas y las puntas de sus pies cosquilleaban, nervioso como hace años no se había sentido.

Mientras el joven se la pasaba peleándose consigo mismo los adultos seguían hablando de la situación que se les presentaba

-Ya dije que de ninguna manera, no permitiré que Harry juegue este juego, de ninguna, soy su padrino y tengo derecho de ver si bienestar y de hacerle feliz, mi deber es protegerlo a el, a su cuerpo , a su alma y corazón, no pienso dejar que nadie, nadie le obligue a entregarse a alguien que no ama y…- antes de que Sirius continuara despotricando su indignación Remus le cubrió la boca con ambas manos – Respira canuto, respira- le dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

Conocía a la perfección a Sirius y entendía su preocupación pero esta no era su decisión y lo único que podían hacer era apoyar al joven que acababa de marcharse.- Harry quiere intentarlo Sirius, debemos estar con el para cualquier cosa, es lo que un buen padrino haría- dijo el castaño apartando sus manos de los labios de Sirius.

Por unos segundos el canino se quedo en silencio y con lentitud se llevo su mano derecha a sus labios, acariciándolos un poco, se sentía sin lugar a dudas confundido y sabia que Harry no quería hacerlo, el mismo se lo había dicho pero justo ahora que tenia a Remus al lado lo pensó mejor – Pero Harry es virgen, además es con otro hombre y si el tal Malfoy lo lastima- susurro Sirius haciendo que los otros dos hombres bajaran la cabeza.

-Sé lo que estas pensando y te agradezco que hagas esto por Harry pero debes darte cuenta que es nuestra única esperanza, tendríamos a toda una familia de mortifagos de nuestro lado ya que Lucius no sería tan estúpido como para dejar ir a su único heredero- dijo Albus mirándoles con un brillo sincero en sus ojos azules.

-Pienso que debemos dejarle esto a Harry, si él quiere intentarlo entonces que lo haga y nosotros estaremos aquí para lo que necesite, que seguro serán muchas cosas. Ese chico es más nervioso que su padre…- dijo Remus sonriéndole a nadie en especial solo recordando a su amigo de gafas.

Sirius miraba atento a su antiguo camarada, siempre había confiado en el buen juicio de Remus y esta vez no sería la excepción – Esta bien, si tú lo dices Lunático- dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie y tras una reverencia con la cabeza al director de Howarts salió del despecho de este.

-Por eso era esencial que estuvieras aquí, Remus- susurro el director sonriéndole al profesor Lupin -¿ Profesor?- pregunto un poco perdido en esa conversación – Siempre fuiste el único merodeador capaz de calmar a Sirius, creo que de hecho eres el único ser la que de verdad escucha y respeta- dijo el anciano sonriéndole aun mas.

-Sirius está preocupado y tiene toda la razón, no permitiremos que nadie le dañe o le obligue a algo director, ¿Queda claro?- pregunto bastante frio y distante, sus ojos dorados brillando en advertencia – Por supuesto- susurro el anciano cerrando sus cansados ojos y escucho como la puerta de su despacho se abría y volvía a cerrarse, dejándole solo en la habitación.

-Por supuesto que se que no será fácil, pero es lo correcto- dijo cansadamente poniéndose en pie y después de acariciar las plumas rojizas de su fénix se dispuso a ir a la cama e intentar dormir un poco.

Fuera del despacho de Dumbledore, Remus respiro profundamente intentando calmarse un poco, tenía varias opciones, irse del colegio y no meterse, regresar al despacho de Dumbledore o ir tras su amigo, el cual seguro estaría bastante perdido y no pegaría el ojo en toda la noche.

Sin poder contenerse siguió los pasos de su mejor amigo, su olfato más agudo que el de cualquier otro mago le decía el lugar por el que tenía que ir, el camino a seguir para llegar hasta Sirius. Paso corriendo varios pasillos, hacia la entrada para salir a los jardines hasta llegar a la orilla del lago.

Ahí estaba, como antes de que todo lo malo en la vida les sucediera, sentado, con las rodillas cerca del pecho y ambos brazos descansando sobre ellas. El viento de la noche le mecía su cabello y por vez primera Remus le vio tan relajado que decidió dejarlo un rato a solas, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, decidió a volver dentro del castillo.

-¿Eso es todo?, nada de…Sirius tienes que ser mas cooperativo o…Sirius debes confiar en Dumbledore- grito Sirius sin siquiera girarse haciendo que una sonrisa escapara de los labios del licano – Pensé que estabas ocupado, viendo la nada- grito Remus acercándose lentamente a su amigo hasta ponerse detrás de él.

El ex profesor se acerco hasta pegarle en la espalda con su rodilla – No quiero equivocarme con el, es solo que… Harry es aún muy joven y…- balbució el moreno mientras se apretujaba las manos con nerviosismo – Harry es un joven, tu a su edad ya habías estado con mas mitad de chicas de Howarts, no se trata de su edad, se trata de que es el pequeño hijo de Prongs- susurro el castaño sonriendo.

-Es el hijo de Prongs y es muy joven, yo no era así, me importaba un bledo con quien me metía, me conoces- dijo Sirius revolviéndose el cabello – El sabrá manejarlo, Harry siempre a hecho cosas inesperadas y siempre le han salido bien, tienes que controlarte y guiarlo, ¿recuerdas lo nervioso que estabas por estar con alguien por primera vez?- pregunto Remus con una sonrisa soñadora – Si lo recuerdo por eso lo digo, Harry no puede con ello, es demasiado sensible y tierno …y puro.- volvió a balbucear el ex convicto.

Sin poder decir nada Remus paso sus dedos por aquella cabellera a la cual estaba tan acostumbrado, sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacía volvió a patear la espalda de su amigo – Venga que es tarde, regresemos al castillo- dijo tomándole de un brazo y jalándolo para ponerlo de pie.

Black a regañadientes comenzó a seguirá su amigo, y al notar la sonrisa que lunático tenia se le contagio, sonriendo como un chiquillo – Jamás pensé que serias un padrino tan adorable- comento Remus soltando una carcajada.

-Ya vez, cuando tengas niños propios nómbrame su padrino- dijo burlón Sirius viendo como su amigo seguía riendo ante sus locas ideas. Entre risas regresaron al castillo y cada uno fue a dormir a su respectiva habitación, esperando lo mejor para el día que seguía.

El sol hizo presencia en el cielo y todos los habitantes del colegio comenzaron a despertarse lentamente. Por vez primera Ron se levanto antes de que su amigo Harry se pusiera en pie – Oye, Harry ya ponte de pie, es hora de ir a desayunar- dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo abriendo las cortinas de su cama.

-venga compañero- dijo quitándole las sabanas dejando el cuerpo acurrucado de Harry a la vista – Si, ya voy Ron- dijo tallándose sus cansados ojos y levantándose con pereza. Casi no había pegado el ojos y se sentía cansado y con dolor de cabeza pero aun así, se levanto y se metió a darse un baño rápido intentando despejarse – Voy bajando, sino no desayunamos- le grito Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Sin contestar dejo que el agua caliente calentara su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos –Tranquilízate, solo debes…debes… ah ¡Mierda!- grito cerrando el agua de la regadera y salió al cuarto para alistarse, poniéndose su conjunto del uniforme para ir a las clases.

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón de defensa contra las artes obscuras, entro con paso apresurado y isn que nadie lo notara se sentó al lado de Ron y Hermione – ¡Harry! ¿Dónde te metiste?- pregunto su amiga – Larga historia- dijo simplemente mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Luces cansado compañero- murmuro el pelirrojo sonriendo – No logre dormir casi nada pero luego hablamos de eso- dijo al ver como entraba en el aula el profesor Lupin, ganándose diferentes exclamaciones de alegría de parte de los leones – Buenas días, es un placer volver a estar con ustedes, seré su profesor de DCAO de este año y espero que todos logremos un buen ambiente. Como saben para mí es muy importante las clases prácticas pero por el momento estudiaremos daremos un repaso de lo que vieron el año pasado y para ello necesito que se pongan en parejas- dijo el profesor.

Enseguida todos los alumnos se levantaron juntándose en parejas – Por hoy yo escogeré sus parejas- al decir eso el profesor todos se detuvieron y protestaron – Venga, solo por ahora, como son de Gryffindor y Slythering quiero que sea un alumno de cada casa por favor.- murmuro ganándose otro quejido grupal.

Y poco a poco comenzó a decir los nombres de una lista. Harry sabía perfectamente que seguía – Potter con Malfoy...- Si, lo sabía. Recogió sus cosas y con pesar se fue a sentar al lado del rubio que no dejaba de jugar con su fleco. –Bien, ahora si, quiero que me hagan una redacción de los temas que vieron el año pasado haciendo énfasis en las técnicas que aprendieron para solucionar cada problema, créanme que para aquellos que deseen convertirse en aurores esta tarea les salvara más adelante.- dijo Remus sonriendo y comenzando a escribir las instrucciones en el pizarrón.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo nos dividimos el trabajo?- pregunto Harry mientras movía su pierna nerviosamente – No lo haremos, el trabajo lo hare yo solo, me niego a trabar contigo Potter- susurro Draco viéndose las uñas. –Es el trabajo de ambos, Malfoy- dijo intentando controlarse.

El rubio no le respondió, tomo su pergamino y su pluma y comenzó a trabajar en el proyecto de clase, Harry odiaba sentirse así, ignorado y con la necesidad de hablar con el muchacho a su lado – Malfoy, déjame ver qué haces, dividamos el trabajo…- le dijo acercándose unos centímetros más a él –¡No te me acerques Potter!- grito de repente poniéndose en pie haciendo que la clase volteara a verlo.

-Pero que rayos te pasa, solo quiero dividir el trabajo- dijo Harry molesto imitando al rubio levantándose – No necesito tu ayuda ni soporto tu presencia, aléjate de una buena vez- dijo Malfoy mirando a Harry con rencor – Yo no tengo la culpa de estar emparejado contigo, Malfoy, ¡Ni quiero tener nada que ver contigo!- grito el moreno, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por el coraje.

-Perfecto, sentimos lo mismo, aléjate de mi, tu olor me provoca nauseas- después de decir eso el príncipe de las serpientes sin tomar sus cosas salió del aula y al pasar al lado de Harry lo aventó contra el escritorio donde estaban trabajando, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todos los presentes se miraron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos acerca del interesante suceso – Chicos, a trabajar- dijo el profesor Lupin acercándose a Harry y tomando su brazo – Tranquilo- susurro intentando darle apoyo – No voy a poder, no le hice nada y el… el…- se cayó con frustración.

Remus le miro con cariño y comprensión – Tranquilo, un paso a la vez- le dijo alejándose de él y volviendo enfrente de la clase – Bien este trabajo les tomara tiempo así que vamos todos a la biblioteca por favor ah, señor Potter- le llamo haciendo que Harry lo volteara a ver.

-Vaya a buscar al señor Malfoy y tráigalo a la biblioteca por favor- dijo sonriéndole para después abandonar el aula ocn la marabunta de alumnos siguiéndolo. – Esto no puede estarme pasando a mi- dijo Harry tomando sus cosas y las de Malfoy,

Harry saco de entre sus cosas un pergamino viejo y gastado – Juros solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo mientras sostenía la varita, haciendo que apareciera poco a poco los trazos del mapa del merodeador. Co agilidad comenzó a buscar la motita con el nombre deseado y le encontró dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

-Genial- cerró el mapa y salió disparado para encontrar al muchacho rubio que detestaba. Corrió lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarle antes de que llegara a la casa de las serpientes, doblo en los corredores y le vio a lo lejos, acelerando un poco-¡Malfoy!- le grito segundos antes de tomar el extremo de su túnica.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué mierda quieres?- pregunto el rubio soltándose en un ágil movimiento- Tus cosas- susurro el moreno aventándole su mochila que había olvidado en el aula – El profesor Lupin nos espera en la biblioteca- dijo intentando tomar al chico del brazo para jalarlo – Pues ese licántropo se quedara esperando- dijo burlón Draco dando media vuelta para seguir su camino.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema?- pregunto Harry bastante arto de la actitud del otro muchacho – Digamos que detesto estar al lado de seres como tú, no lo soporto- dijo el rubio mirándole con asco, cosa que enfureció mas a Harry - ¿Es eso? Sigues siendo el mismo maldito infantil e inmaduro de siempre y jamás cambiaras eso- murmuro el ojiverde agarrándolo del cuello de la túnica.

-Y tu siempre serás el jodido defensor de todos, esa actitud es desagradable y mas te vale que me sueltes, Potter- susurro el rubio acercándose peligrosamente al moreno y este sin achicarse le miro levantando un poco el cuello, dándose cuenta que el otro joven había crecido bastante y le sacaba cabeza y media en altura.

Harry no podía dejar de ver los ojos azules del rubio, tanto era ese magnetismo ue por unos segundos olvido el porqué estaba ahí, solo pensaba en lo bello que se había puesto el joven frente a él – ohhh… lo siento Potter, no sabía que también a ti te afectaba- murmuro el rubio con una burlona sonrisa en los labios.

-… ¿Qué…?- balbució Harry con dificultad sintiéndose repentinamente mareado – Ya sabes, mi herencia, no sabía que a ti también te afectaba- dijo Malfoy acercándose aun mas, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran un poco – pensé que tu… no estabas …¿Cómo se dice?... disponible- la voz del rubio cada vez le llegaba mas y mas lejana.

Sentía el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en los oídos y podía jurar que el rubio podía escucharlo. Por instinto Harry oculto sus bellos ojos tras sus parpados y dejo escapar un suspiro – atractivo, Potter… pero no lo suficiente…- susurro sobre los labios del moreno, permitiéndole oler su aliento mentolado antes de alejarse, soltándose del agarre del moreno se dirigió hacia la biblioteca – Venga, ¿Que no le urgía al licántropo?- dijo burlón antes de girar completamente, dejando a Harry completamente aturdido.

-Oh dios- dijo con dificultad sintiendo como la cara poco a poco adquiría una tonalidad roja. Avergonzándose por sus propias reacciones y por el golpeteo de su corazón que no dejaba ese ritmo acelerado.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Mierda

Hola a todos, bueno primero lamento no haber actualizado jaja pero aquí este el siguiente cap de este fic, aun no sé bien por eso les quería preguntar, ¿Quieren que en este fic ponga a las dos parejas principales que son DracoxHarry y RemusxSirius? O mejor lo separo y hago un fic alterno. Ustedes díganme.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios que me hacen mejorar en mi escritura, espero que les guste este chap y que disfruten jaja.

0o0

Sentir como tu cara se llena de calor es una cosa, pero Harry no entendía la manía de su cuerpo al sentirse cálido y tembloroso al ver a Malfoy. Ya había pasado una semana desde su "pequeño encuentro" y no podía quitarse de la mente el aroma del rubio.

Sabía que era por que la herencia del joven le hacía sentir ganas de quitarle la ropa y besarle lentamente pero aun así se sentí extraño, jamás había sentido esa necesidad por nadie y no le ayudaba el ver a mas chicos y chicas intentando ganarse la atención del joven Malfoy. Entre ellos, para su gran sorpresa, su amigo Ron, incluso Hermione se veía más guapa y arreglada que de costumbre.

Escuchar de varios compañeros lo bien que se estaba poniendo el rubio no le caí bien. "Ya viste su pelo" "esos ojazos" "ese pecho..." "su cintura""sus piernas" "¡ah! sus labios son tan perfectos" "ya viste que culo tan apetecible". Definitivamente, Harry ya había tenido bastante – Me adelanto, los veo en la clase- dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie y pasando por multitudes que solo hablaban de su objetivo.

No pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo al Slytherin, el cual comía con lentitud. Limpiándose sus labios rosas con elegancia. El muy bastardo hacia que todos estuvieran pensando en él y ni siquiera se dignaba a ver a ninguno, eso en verdad le molestaba, ¿Quién rayos se creía ese…imbécil?

Pero ahora que se ponía a pensar, jamás le había visto una pareja, bueno lo había visto con Pansy y creyó verlo con Astoria, pero según todos solo eran amigos, no había nada serio - ¿Qué clase de persona le gusta?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras cruzaba la esquina de un pasillo.

Esa era su gran incógnita, si tuviera a un ejemplo podría copiar sus acciones y hacer que el otro se interesara pero no había nadie. La serpiente esa no tenía a nadie y amaba ser admirado por todos, tal vez esa era la razón del por qué no se echaba a una pareja. Quería calentar a todos.

Sin mucho ánimo al entrar al aula de transformaciones se dejo caer en su asiento, casi aventando sus libros, perdiendo su mirada en el largo pizarrón en blanco - ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?- pregunto enterrando su cabeza entre sus brazos, recostando su frente en la mesa de madera.

-¿Hacer que, Harry?- pregunto una curiosa voz haciendo que el muchacho diera un salto en su asiento - ¡oh! Luna no me asustes así- dijo viendo a la risueña chica de cabellos rubios – Lo lamento, es que estabas demasiado confundido, por un momento pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte a volver más liviana – dijo abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo.

Siempre le había gustado ese chica, con ella se sentía relajado y podía mantener una conversación a parte de sus deberes, además de que Luna siempre lo trataba como a cualquier otro, no era "el elegido" solo era Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, Harry?- le pregunto tomando un lugar a su lado y recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa - ¿Alguna vez has querido gustarle a alguien sin tener idea cómo?- contesto el muchacho con una pregunta, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable.

-No creo haber estado en esa situación, pero estoy segura que cualquier persona puede gustarle a otra, solo es cuestión de que le muestres quien eres- dijo sonriendo Luna- Además no creo que haya alguien que se pueda resistir a ti Harry- termino de comentar mirándose las uñas.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Harry al escuchar tal cumplido, viniendo de alguien tan sincero como Luna, por un momento se quedo callado y se sintió realmente incomodo – Ya verás que se dará cuenta que eres una persona extraordinaria, no debes preocuparte- dijo la rubia volviendo a sonreírle. Eso era lo que le gustaba a Luna, realmente era única – Gracias-

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando de alumnos hasta que todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, Harry vio como entro Malfoy seguido de Zabini y sus dos gorilas – Asi que es por el- dijo distraídamente Luna haciendo que Harry volviera a dar un brinco sobre su asiento – Si lo que te preocupa es Malfoy , entonces deberías ignorarle- dijo simplemente la chica mirando a ambos lados con sorpresa para después acercarse al oído de Harry y susurrar – Nunca le ha gustado que le ignoren-

Después de eso la clase comenzó dejando a Harry pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga, era cierto que el rubio odiaba ser ignorado peor no sabía si con ello lograría tener su atención, sentía que debía hacer algo y pronto.

Por ello en cuanto acabo la clase les dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran, esperando a que Malfoy se dignara a ponerse de pie, pidiendo que sus gorilas no le rodearan. Tenía que ser un encuentro entre ambos, sin que otro estuviera presente.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando una sombra se le tapo la luz, giro la cabeza con lentitud para observar a el rubio en cuestión sonriendo con superioridad, como odiaba esa sonrisa - ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto levantando una ceja, por supuesto que le estaba esperando pero para poder hechizarle con todas las maldiciones que se sabía.

Sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra, termino de guardar sus pergaminos y paso rozando la túnica de la serpiente, sintiendo un escalofrió pasarle por las vertebras. Pudo percibir la cara colonia de Malfoy junto con su aroma natural a menta y césped.

Al menos pudo concentrarse sin ponerse a temblar o eso era lo que pensaba. Sintió como era agarrado con mucha fuerza y azotado contra la fría pared - ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?- pregunto Malfoy demasiado cerca de su cara. Pudo sentir el fresco aliento mentolado chocar contra sus mejillas.

-Suéltame en este instante, Malfoy-dijo el moreno agarrando el brazo del rubio intentando alejarle – Tu no vas a ignorarme como si no fuera nada, tu no Potter- murmuro enfadado, sus ojos normalmente azul pálido lucían un tinte rojo – Siempre te he ignorado- dijo de pronto sintiéndose poderoso al ver esa ira.

-Eso va a cambiar- dijo Malfoy acercando sus labios a los del moreno, mordiendo ligeramente le labio inferior y sin pedir permiso se coló por entre ellos para explorar la pequeña boquita que estaba frente a el. Harry sintió como una ola de calor le recorriera el rostro, seguramente ahora sonrojado, sin cerrar los ojos pudo apreciar los de Draco, ambos midiéndose como lo que eran, rivales.

El joven Potter no podía fanfarronear en eso de besar ya que no poseía mucha experiencia pero no permitiría que esa serpiente le ganara, así que comenzó a mover su lengua para defender su boca. Draco por el otro lado estaba más que feliz, después de dejarse invadir el pequeño león había perdido la timidez y atacaba para ahuyentarlo, cosa que no permitiría. Nada lo asustaba.

Mordió con bastante gusto los carnosos labios y saboreo la saliva del león como nunca antes lo había hecho con otro ser, por alguna razón todos sus instintos le llamaban a tomar a aquel moreno entre sus brazos, deseaba tenerlos a su lado, besarlo y demostrarle que solo el podría satisfacerle.

Fue en ese instante, mientras pensaba en el moreno debajo de él, gimiendo y suplicando por ser tocado, por ser poseído que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. –Mierda- pensó separándose lentamente de aquel demonio de ojos verdes – Así que esto era tu plan, lo siento Potter… pero no puedo ni quiero enredarme contigo- dijo soltándole lentamente y girar para alejarse de él.

Harry aun aturdido por lo que sucedió tomo la decisión en 3 segundos, dejo sus pies correr y alcanzar al rubio para tomarlo de la nuca y plantarle otro beso, tierno en su máxima expresión, devorando con lentitud dejando salir solo un poco su rosada lengua y acariciar los labios ajenos, humedeciéndolos.

Jamás se había aventurado tanto con nadie peor esta vez pensó que era lo correcto, sintió que debía hacerlo, mas si quería que su pan siguiera en pie. Con pereza se separo solo un poco – Soy yo el que no quiere enredarse contigo- susurro muy bajo, sobre los labios mentolados del otro, le soltó y después de mirarle fijamente durante unos segundos se dio media vuelta dejando al rubio fuera de sí.

Por unos momentos Malfoy vio como la figura de Potter desaparecía por la puerta del aula, dejándole una extraña sensación de hueco en su estómagos, sus ojos normalmente fríos mostraban un brillo cálido y sus labios ahora rojos y húmedos estaban un poco abiertos – ¿Qué mierda fue eso?- se pregunto.

Era casi irreal el comportamiento del pequeño niño que vivió, era irreal, sino como se explicaba que lo había besado, no cualquier beso sino uno único, tierno y húmedo, que le paralizo el corazón y le despertó unas ganas terribles de arrojar al moreno en su cama. No podía ser,- No es posible, el no me interesa para nada- dijo en voz baja, aun confundido.

El problema era que ahora solo podía pensar en el dulce sabor a vainilla que tenían esos labios, decidiendo que debía vovler a probar ese sabor – Señor Malfoy- le llamo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, era la profesora de tranformaciones Minerva – le agradecería que controlara su encanto veela- dijo simplemente señalando a sus gorilas, los cuales estaban osnrojados y babaeando, acercándose lentamente a Draco como queriendo saltarle encima y hacer cosas que le traumarían de por vida – Lo siento- dijo intentando relajarse.

-Mierda, el imbécil de Potter hizo que perdiera el control, pero… no e sposible, EL NO ES MI PAREJA, ¡NO PUEDE SERLO!- pensó seriamente, sintiendo como una ola de calor le recorría de abajo hacia arriba y se acomodaba en su corazón. – Mierda-

CONTINUARA…


	4. Consejo

Hola a todos, primero que nadas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y sus favoritos, de verdad no saben cuánto me agrada saber que alguien lee esto y se detiene a dejarme cosas, soy muy feliz.

Segundo. Lamento muchísimo el retraso pero estaba algo ocupada, me disculpo sinceramente.

Tercero. Dado a sus respuestas dejare al DracoxHarry como pareja principal y en cada capítulo pondré de que pareja voy a hablar para que no se decepcionen jaja.

Muchas gracias y espero que este chap sea de su agrado.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco se había pasado toda la semana reflexionando , intentando encontrar una razón lógica para lo que había sucedido y estaba casi seguro que alguien debía de odiarlo para hacerlo pasar por aquello.

Había idealizado el omento en el que encontrara a alguien lo suficientemente bueno para tenerlo como su pareja, su igual, frente al mundo. Deseaba a alguien bello, poderoso, con sentido de la estética y de los buenos modales, alguien que a su lado se viera perfecto, su pareja tenía que ser perfecta así que por obvias razones su pareja no podía ser Potter.

Ni él ni ningún leoncito de pacotilla, por eso los había despreciado en las pasadas semanas, demostrándoles que estaba fuera de su alcance, que un Malfoy, además un veela, jamás se uniría a un asqueroso gatito al que le importaba mas ser un mártir a hacer lo que le convenga.

Y aun así, a pesar de sus pensamientos, de sus ideas y de sus planes, no podía negar que le encantaba perderse en un par de ojos verdes que tenían por dueño al rey de los leones. Eso si que era inaceptable, sabía que su encanto veela le crearía problemas y que tenia la opción de elegir a su pareja dado que su sangre no era completamente de creatura mágica , sin embargo también sabía que si su parte no humana se encaprichaba por alguien el terminaría con esa persona.

No le gustaba que todo estuviera señalando a ESA persona en particular, Malfoy y Potter no podían estar juntos en ningún lado, ni siquiera sonaban bien sus apellidos juntos así que de ninguna manera lo aceptaría.- Abriré mis opciones, pude ser que me sienta atraído por que es un Gryffindor, quizás deba considerar a los leones, pero solo a los sangre pura, menos a los Weasly- dijo antes de salir de su habitación.

En cuanto ruso la sala común noto como sus compañeros le miraban, varias chicas y chicos le coqueteaban con descara y como a él le encantaba sentirse observado les siguió el juego, solo poco, después de todo ninguno le era desagradables, eran sus compañeros y amigos de casa y solo con ellos podía ser el mismo.

-Hola rubio hermoso- dijo Blaise acercándose un poco mas de lo normal y al notarlo el veela sintió su aroma, una esencia almizqueña mezclada con magia, poder y bastantes rastros de diferentes aromas – Blaise, y ahora quien fue la o el afortunado- dijo burlonamente. Su olfato un poco más refinado le decía si una persona ya tenía experiencia en el ámbito del sexo y su amigo era bastante conocedor en el tema. Por ello su esencia no le llamaba para nada, su pareja no debía haber sido tocada por tantos.

Draco amaba la pureza de sangre y su veela amaba la pureza de cuerpo y alma – Ya sabes, una chica guapa cualquiera, nadie tan importante como tu- dijo el moreno acercándose muchísimo, rozando sus dedos con le mentón del rubio – Ya te había dicho que no, Blaise- contesto Draco sonriendo.

Conocía a su amigo, tonteaba con él desde antes que su herencia se presentara e incluso en alguna ocasión se dejo acariciar y besar por él, pero ahora su olor le resultaba un tanto irritante – Lo siento se me había olvidado que al dragón le encantan las vírgenes- susurro Zabini sonriendo aun mas, ganándose un codazo del rubio.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- pregunto su amigo algo preocupado, ambos encaminándose al gran comedor – Aun no elijo a nadie- dijo subiendo los hombros, restándole la importancia – deberías apresurarte amigo, que tal si alguien te roba a tu reina- susurro Zabini – No creo que nadie se atreva a hacerlo, ya sabes, los celos de un veela son terribles, además de que todos están más ocupados babeando a mi alrededor- con ello hizo que el moreno mirara a su alrededor.

Más de medio comedor por no decir que todos miraban a Draco con ganas de arrastrarlo a algún oscuro corredor. – No todos, lindo- dijo Zabini llamando la atención del rubio que giro su cabeza hacia donde su amigo veía. Solo le quedo tronar los dientes, apretar sus puños y mirar con cierto odio a la mesa de los leones, donde un Harry Potter desayunaba tranquilamente, sonriéndoles a sus amigos de habitación.

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Por qué les ves a ellos? ¿Por qué no ves? ¿Por qué nunca me has visto? Maldito seas Potter, tú y tu maldito olor de manzana, canela, peligro, libertad, pureza. Maldito seas, porque demonios tienes que oler tan bien, ¿Por qué tu olor es el único que capto ahora?, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? – Pensaba Draco sin apartar la mirada del ojiverde.

-Tan Puro… ¿Puro?, su olor me dice que si, tan puro como pocos de nuestra edad, este olor solo lo tienen los vírgenes, ¿Potter…? No es posible. ¿Potter es virgen?- sus ojos greses se abrieron en sorpresa, así que era eso, suspiro aliviado, Potter le atraía por ser virgen, no porque fuera su pareja, aun tenía un poco de esperanza, si no se acercaba tanto al león podría elegir a otro y no preocuparse más.

-¡Tierra llamando a Draco!- le grito su amigo, tronando sus dedos frente a él – Te escucho Blaise no tienes por qué gritar- dijo molesto Draco comiendo su tostada con mermelada. Teniendo en cuenta que debía tener mucho cuidado si no quería que sus amigos sospecharan que algo le pasaba con relación a Potter. Eso si sería una vergüenza.

-Ya lo decidí Blaise- dijo sonriendo ligeramente – ¿El qué?- Draco sin dejar de mirar la espalda de su león contesto – Mi pareja será virgen, eso es lo que le gusta a mi veela y eso es lo que tendrá- dijo el condenado rubio poniéndose de pie y sonriendo de manera algo tenebrosa. Todos miraron como el veela salía del gran comedor y varias chicas y chicos se sonrojaron o incluso se desmallaron al captar la mentolada fragancia del heredero Malfoy.

Harry había pasado toda la mañana intentando calmar sus nervios y el hecho de verse observado por su actual objetivo le estaba alterando, tanto que olvido como se suponía que se agarraban los cubiertos y que el jugo no lleva café, así que se sintió aliviado cuando escucho los murmullos de la multitud al perder de vista al grandioso Draco Malfoy.

-¿Harry, te sucede algo?- pregunto Hermione acercándose demasiado a el, preocupada como de costumbre – No nada, solo estoy algo cansado- contesto rápidamente, metiéndose una cucharada de cereal y dando por terminado el interrogatorio – Déjalo Mione, esta así desde hace unos días y no me ha querido decir que es- gruño Ron algo molesto.

-¿sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, verdad?- dijo la chica con su habitual sonrisa – lo se y les digo que no pasa nada, los veo después, tengo que ir a buscar a canuto- dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos -¿Canuto, está aquí?- pregunto desconcertado Ron y la chica solo se encogió de hombres mostrando ignorancia ante el tema.

Salio corriendo en dirección a la torre de su casa, encontrar el mapa del merodeador y buscar a su padrino, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para calmarse y sabia que si le seguían cuestionando no podría tener la serenidad para llevar a cabo su misión. Fue asi como llego a su habitación – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- murmuro con la varita sobre el pergamino.

Las líneas formaron la estructura del castillo y millones de motitas aparecieron por el – Canuto…canuto...¿Donde estas?...- dijo buscando por el mapa, topándose con nombres conocidos hasta que dio con su padrino que estaba por los invernaderos –Perfecto- dijo saliendo disparado a uno de los corredores.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en llegar pero al estar ahí vio a su padrino convertido en su forma de animago, acompañado del profesor Lupin –¡Profesor!...¡Canuto!- grito llamando la atención de los nombrados los cuales le miraron, canuto agito su cola y se lanzo hacia Harry, poniéndose en dos patas y llenándole de baba el rostro.

-Hola Harry- le saludo Remus acercándose al muchacho y revolviéndole el cabello – Hola profesor- dijo el menor sonriéndole a su profesor rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos – Ya te dije que me llames Remus- le dijo sonriéndole.

Se miraron de manera cariñosa y Remus le pidió que se sentara con ellos en una de las bancas de piedra - ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto el hombre mirando con cautela a su alumno – Si, llegue a una conclusión,…tu…Tu sabes de mi misión- dijo sonrojándose y el otro sonriendo asintió – Bien pues por eso quería hablar con Canuto… y contigo – dijo rápidamente para que el otro no se sintiera rechazado.

-Si quieres, podemos ir a mi habitación para que puedan hablar- dijo poniéndose de pie el castaño y guiando al muchacho el cual lucia aun mas apenado de lo normal, no debía hablarle así a Remus, sabía que solo quería ayudarle pero le daba mucha pena hablar del hecho de que tendría que emparejarse con el chico Malfoy.

Llegaron a la habitación del profesor y vio como la forma de perro iba cambiando hasta aparecer el rostro de su padrino, el cual no lucia muy alegre que digamos – Bueno, los dejo, tengo que hacer otras cosas- dijo Remus saliendo de su habitación y dejando a los morenos solos.

-¿Por qué rayos tenias que hablarle de ese modo?- dijo enfadado Sirius – Perdón, perdón, me puse nervioso, me da pena hablar de esto con alguien que no seas tú- dijo Harry rápidamente y gesticulando mucho – Eso no te justifica, el solo quería ayudarte- el tono molesto era palpable y el menor de los Potter no tenía ganas de escuchar eso.

-Ya dije que los siento, peor necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo algo desesperado intentando callar a su padrino – Tengo un plan para mi misión pero no se si es el mejor, por eso quería hablarlo contigo- dijo frotándose su brazo de manera nerviosa – Bien, dispara- dijo Black sentándose cómodamente en un sillón al lado de una impresionante montaña de libros.

Harry trago ruidosamente y enfrente los ojos grises de su padrino – Bien, seguí el consejo de una persona y me la pase ignorando a Malfoy durante un tiempo y creo que funciono bien, digo… noto como me mira y me presta más atención pero siempre se muestra molesto, ya tuvimos un poco de acercamiento peor eso no quita con que este feliz con la situación.- dijo moviendo las manos y guardando silencio para intentar calmarse – Por eso pensé que podría preguntarte a ti, tu eres mi esperanza- dijo finalizando con un sonrojo preocupante.

-¿yo? ¿Por qué? – murmuro desconcertado el mayor, revolviendo sus cabellos – Porque tú eres como Malfoy, bueno en el buen sentido. Eras deseado por mucho, rico, enigmático y no cualquiera te podía tener, ¿cierto?- pregunto el ojiverde sonriendo.

Black cada vez le miraba con mas desconcierto – Bueno…pues si…creo- dijo sintiendo como se avergonzaba al recordar su pasado tan activo – Bien, por eso, esta es mi pregunta ¿Alguien te enamoro y como lo hizo?-

El silencio que sigio a eso fue bastante largo e incomodo, Sirius giro sus ojos hacia el techo, evitando que su mirada se encontrara con la de su ahijado - ¿Sirius?- le llamo el muchacho ya algo impaciente –pues… yo nunca me he enamorado. Harry- dijo tan rápido y se sonrojo de una manera que le hizo ver a Harry que estaba mintiendo.

-¡Mientes!- dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice y mirándolo enojado - ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?, necesito tu ayuda, es muy importante esto Sirius- dijo acercándose a su padrino – No te miento, nunca me enamore de ninguna de mis conquistas- dijo subiendo los hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Si no fue con tus conquistas, con quien fue?- la pregunta de Harry hizo que la mejillas de Sirius se encendieran mas – eso no te importa, comprendo tu punto…mmm… bueno me enamoro por ser diferente- dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una mirada algo soñadora -¿Diferente?- pregunto el chico algo confuso.

-Si, diferente. Todos los que se me acercaban me buscaban por interés, ya sea monetario, social o sexual. Todos y con el fue diferente, simplemente llego y jamás pude dejarle atrás, dejar de verle y con el tiempo me di cuenta que todos podrían desaparecer menos el.- termino de explicarse mientras una sonrisa iba apareciendo es sus labios, sonriendo para el mismo ignorando a muchacho a su lado. –Ya veo-

Harry se puso de pie y más animado corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto, girándose para ver a su padrino una última vez- No hare lo que hacen los demás para llamar su atención- dijo dando por finalizada la conversación. Sirius le miro orgulloso, no sabía bien el porqué pero creía que su ahijado tomo la decisión correcta – Por cierto, pienso que deberías decirle que le amas, ya sabes…a lunático- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sonrió suavemente, ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta antes?, era bastante obvio, el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro, los sonrojos, los toques – Harán una grandiosa pareja- dijo comenzando su camino, ahora ya tenía una idea más clara de cómo llegar al rubio y esperaba que funcionara tanto como le funciono a Remus para entrar en el corazón de su padrino.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Juego si tu lo haces

Hola! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, es que esta vez estaba bastante ocupada y descuide mis fics, lo siento. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, en serio este proyecto sigue vivo gracias a ustedes jaja.

Espero que les guste este chap y que me dejen reviews que son mi motor!

0o0o0o

Después de los consejos y algunas serias platicas con Luna, Harry llego a la conclusión de que debería llevar a cabo su estrategia.

Primero que nada, necesitaba hacerse notar un poco mas e investigar a fondo quienes habían sido sus anteriores parejas, cosa que le fue… complicado, se había acostado con mucho, chicas y chicos de diferentes edades y de físicos variados.

Estaban morenas, rubias, castañas, cabello largo, corto, a media espalda. Ojos, predilección por los de color. Bueno ahí tenía un punto aunque no sabía si sus ojos eran lindos o no, eso era un misterio. Harry llego a la conclusión que a Draco Malfoy le gustaban las personas hermosas, y ahí si estaba en desventaja.

No tenía nada hermoso, su cabello era un desastre, su cuerpo era delgado como única excepción de su pecho y espalda. La ropa le quedaba grande además de que sus piernas eran horrendas, lentes, nariz un poco respingada. Definitivamente no era hermoso y eso le deprimió un poco, si se iba por el físico tenia las de perder.

Segundo. Todas sus parejas eran de clase alta, dinero o de sangre pura. Bueno si de dinero se trataba, Harry tenía otro punto a su favor pero desgraciadamente no creía que con ello el joven veela se interesara. Así que analizo su último punto.

Todos parecían tener siempre las ganas de servir a Draco, ahí de nuevo perdía, no estaba acostumbrado a ello y debido a su experiencia con el heredero Malfoy sabía que su actitud con él era por decir… hostil. No podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, el rubio sospecharía.

Abatido se encamino a los jardines, necesitaba pensar y planear algo para acercarse al rubio. Fue así como dejo la comodidad de la sala común y sus pasos le guiaron por pasillos, a veces desiertos y otras veces llenos de gente curiosa que cuchicheaban al verlo pasar. Estaba un poco arto de aquello pero no podía evitarlo, el no tenía la culpa de la gran responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros.

-¿Ya escuchaste? …. El joven Malfoy está buscando pareja y dicen que solo acepta a las personas tu sabes… vírgenes- Los ojos color esmeralda se agrandaron al escuchar la conversación que mantenían dos chicas de Slythering - ¿Vírgenes?... ¿Por qué?- pregunto la otra algo desconcertada – No lo sé, los vírgenes son tontos e inexpertos, incapaces de darle el placer que un hombre como el se merece-

La plática continuaba pero Harry ya no escuchaba, si lo estaba escuchando era cierto entonces sí que tenía una oportunidad. Digo… el jamás había estado con nadie… y de solo pensar en ello le hacía sentir incomodo y algo cohibido. Ya de por si era malo que a su edad no tuviera ninguna experiencia, ahora tendría que usar eso para atraer al rubio… pero… ¿Cómo?

-Ahhh Malfoy- dijo una de las chicas con voz aguda haciendo que Harry diera un brinco – Buenos días, señoritas- escucho la voz del rubio, bastante cortes y podía jurar que el muy bastardo estaba sonriendo –Hace un tiempo que no vienes a visitarnos, malo. Te extrañamos- dijo la otra chica con gesto de niña pequeña – Lo lamento chicas, pero por el momento tengo mis ojos puestos en otra cosa- contesto Malfoy apartando algunos cabellos de su frente y ponerlos detrás de su oreja -¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? ¿Busacas pareja fija?- preguntaron a la vez las jovencitas mirándose molestas entre ellas, por haber dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

-Jajaja me temo que si- contesto Draco sonriendo de lado – Pues no sería malo que nos consideraras, ya sabes… podemos darte lo que deseas- dio coqueta la otra enviándole un beso al rubio y retirándose con rapidez.

Harry escondido tras un pilar miro el gesto de asco que les brindo a las chicas- como si fuera a emparejarme con esas zorras. Puedo oler a sus últimas parejas de toda esta semana, que asco- dijo el veela tapándose la nariz. El moreno comprendió aquello, los veelas tenían un olfato bastante refinado casi como los hombres lobo, podían captar las esencias con más claridad que los seres magos normales.

-¿Me puedes explicar que haces ahí escondido...Potter?- la voz le llego demasiado cerca y cuando Harry giro la cabeza pudo ver a Draco a una muy corta distancia- ¡Malfoy!- grito sorprendido y tomando su varita ágilmente, preparado para atacar si hacía falta – Tranquilízate, no voy a atacarte. ¿Me puedes decir que hacías?- dijo calmadamente el rubio.

-Yo… yo..- de pronto sentía su mente en blanco - ¿Me estabas espiando? – pregunto sonriendo la serpiente haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara visiblemente - ¡CLARO QUE NO!- grito Harry haciendo que la sonrisa del chico se ensanchara - ¿Entonces que hacías?- volvió a preguntar con su singular sonrisa – Yo… estaba… quería hablar con una de las chicas…- soltó de pronto, sin saber por qué lo hizo miro como Draco borraba su mueca feliz y le miraba con algo de rabia.

-¿Cuál de las dos?- dijo con voz bastante grave- ¿Cuál de esas zorras te llamo la atención, la morena que se metió ayer con un chico de séptimo y horas después con el hermano menor de su novio o la castaña, que tiene bastante interés en probar a hacer un trió con su amiga la morena. ¿Cuál de las dos, Potter? ¡CUAL DE LAS DOS!-

El chico de lentes se quedo quieto, mirando confundido al rubio que parecía a punto de golpearlo, respiraba rápidamente y apretaba los dientes, peor lo que más asustaba a Harry eran los ojos de Malfoy. Plata pura e hirviente, burbujeando con furia - …Si me gustara alguna… a ti no debe de importarte- dijo tan bajo que casi sintió que lo había pensado.

-¿No debe de importarme? Tu… maldito león, aparte de ridículo, imbécil, cabezota, estúpido y retardado… te gustan las zorras. Claro te gusto la hermana de la comadreja y todos sabíamos que salía con varios tipos antes que tu, incluso al mismo tiempo que tu. Dime Potter, ¿no te pego nada, raro?…ahh claro olvide que eras virgen… ¿qué sucedió? ¿La comadrejita no te calentaba lo suficiente?-

Harry sintió una terrible ganas de golpearlo, pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo. - ¿Te importa con quien me meto? En todo caso a ti no te importa si me prendo con Ginny o con cualquier otra, no tienes por qué meterte en ese asunto- dijo enfadado empujando a Draco e intentando alejarse de él.

-Jaja vaya, no creí que fueras tan… poco hombre… tal vez no lograste que tu amigo se pusiera en acción y esa es la razón de tu… virginidad- susurro el rubio y enseguida sintió como un par de manos le agarraban con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa - ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?- dijo entre dientes el moreno, acercándose peligrosamente a Malfoy.

Por el otro lado, el rubio se sentía flotar, tenía cerca a nada más y nada menos que a Harry Potter, el chico que en los últimos días le había inundado cada pensamiento, frente a él, casi sobre él, si se estiraba un poco podría llegar a rozar sus labios. De nuevo eso suave aroma le envolvía, era en verdad una delicia.

-Si yo me quiero tirar a todos los jodidos alumnos de esta escuela lo hare y no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos- esas palabras le hicieron sentir una repentina furia. Claro que se metía, no podía soportar imaginarse al moreno en brazos de alguien más, su olor lo delataba, no se había metido aun con nadie, su aroma era puro, solamente él, dulcemente Harry.

Y no permitiría que aquello cambiara.

-No te vas a meter con nadie- dijo Draco tomando del cabello a Harry acercándolo aun mas a el – No permitiré que nadie contamine tu aroma- aspiro con fuerza- tu piel- una mano paso del cabello negro a la piel tostada – Tu cuerpo- la otra mana tomo la cadera acercándola a la propia, haciendo la presión suficiente para sentirse – tus labios- esta vez la distancia entre ellos desapareció.

Por vez primera Harry sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina, pasando por cada vertebra. Jamás había experimentado nada así y eso le hizo abrir su boca un poco, momento que aprovecho el rubio para profundizar el contacto.

Los labios del moreno sabían a canela, a dulce canela mezclada con deliciosa y caliente saliva. Aquello era maravilloso, tener a ese bello joven para él, solo para él. Con lentitud el beso se fue apagando pero las cenizas de la pasión ya se habían encendido y nada haría que Draco Malfoy soltara al moreno. Na en absoluto.

Metió las manos por la túnica de Harry, queriendo abrirse paso por la camisa y tocar esa cálida piel, mientras sus labios se apoderaron de su cuello y en un rápido movimiento Draco cambio sus posiciones, haciendo que la espalda del chico Potter chocara contra el pilar- ¡ah!- djeo escapar Harry al sentir de nuevo como era aboradado por el rubio.

Cada parte que el slythering tocaba le ardia, como si su cuerpo le pidiera mas caricias, podía sentir sus piernas temblar y como sus pantalones comenzaban a molestarle - ¡Ah… Malfoy!- gimió al sentir como la cadera del rubio cocaba contra la suya, ejerciendo una deliciosa fricción entre ambas erecciones.

Fue en ese instante que Harry reacciono, al sentir aquella parte del rubio rozarle, sonrojándose totalmente y de un empujón separo al chico de él.

-…..- las respiraciones entrecortadas, las cabelleras revueltas, zafiro contra esmeralda, serpiente contra león. Draco aun perdido por las sensaciones se volvió a acercar y tomo los labios del moreno entre los suyos, pero ahora con mucha más delicadeza que antes, sin cerrar los ojos, enfrentándose a Harry, deseaba dominarle, hacerle sentir que no debía resistirse a él.

Con suavidad el rubio tomo la cadera de Harry acercándose más sin dejar de mirarle. El otro joven estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, sentía sus orejas calientes y sus parpados pesados, así que sin mas volvió a cerrar sus ojos, escondiendo sus bellas esmeraldas haciendo que la serpiente sonriera internamente.

El beso continúo con delicadeza, disfrutando del calor y de las sensaciones, todo era perfecto. El veela no podía sentirse más contento por la situación, tenía a Harry para él, solo para él. La falta de aire le hizo separarse un poco, recargando sus frentes una contra la otra, rozándose nariz con nariz de forma tierna e inocente.

-No besas nada mal Harry- susurro depositando un tierno beso mariposa sobre los rojos labios del moreno – Pero puedo enseñarte más, mucho más- eso hizo que Harry se sonrojara aun mas, sitiándose verdaderamente avergonzado – Claro que… no dejaría que practicaras con nadie… que no fuera yo- murmuro mientras dejaba su mano ir a la mejilla del otro y acariciarla con lentitud.

-¿A qué juegas, Malfoy?- pregunto desviando la mirada apenado – A lo que tú quieras jugar Potter- contesto acercándose un poco mas y comenzado un nuevo beso, ahora dominante y exigente, jugando con los labios ajenos, acariciando otra lengua, mas tímida e inexperta peor igual de ágil y cálida. Se volvió a separar esta vez un poco más sonriente que antes.

-Juego lo que tú quieras Harry, te lo juro- se perdieron el uno en el otro. Harry no podía creer que todo fuera así, cuando le dieron la misión pensó que se tendría que dejar tocar por Malfoy, satisfacerlo y fingir que le gustaba, todo lo veía tan frio y rudo, pero… era lo contrario, todo era dulce, parecía a el rubio no quería herirlo, más bien quería seducirle, de manera bastante notoria y eso le avergonzaba.

Jamás se había sentido así, ni con Cho, ni con Ginny, ni con… - No me gusta que pienses en otros cuando estás conmigo- le susurro Draco acercándose y volviendo a besarlo de manera posesiva, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior y mirándole con intensidad, volvió a sentir sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo temblar, así que tuvo que poner ambas manos sobre los hombros del rubio para sostenerse.

-No pienses en nada… solo en mi… Harry- le susurro después de soltarle acercándose a su oído y dejando correr su lengua, lamiendo la suave piel, haciéndolo estremecer – Ma..malfoy..- susurro avergonzado y empujando al rubio un poco, separándoles.

-Malfoy… yo…- intento decir algo pero las palabras no querían salir de sus labios – Ya te lo die, juego si tu juegas conmigo- dijo Draco acercándose un poco y robándole un último beso, antes de marcharse dejando a un sonrojado y sorprendido Harry apunto del colapso..

CONTINUARA…


	6. Es mi pareja

Hola Hola, De nuevo por aquí jaja, con una nueva entrega. Quería subir este chap un poco antes pero se me junto todo. En fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, por sus alertas, por sus fav y por supuesto por sus reviews! Me hacen muy muy feliz! Los quiero jaja

Bueno esto es especial, subo este chap el mero día de mi cumple así que háganme más feliz y dejen reviews como regalo!

0o0o0o

El no solía hacer esas cosas, mirar a la nada mientras pasaba la clase de pociones no era su costumbre. De hecho siempre se ponía atento y energético pero justo ahora se perdía en pensamientos llenos de color, donde un atractivo joven de cabello color ala de cuervo estaba con él, debajo de él, fundiéndose en unos solo.

Con lentitud llevo su pluma de halcón fina a su mentón, acariciándose de manera inconsciente, imaginándose que era la mano de Harry la que le recorría con calma. Causándole que sus piernas se cerraran y que su pantalón le molestara justo entre ellas, sintió un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo haciéndole ver repentinamente acalorado.

-Mierda… si tan solo pudiera tenerte una sola noches, junto a mí, te demostraría lo delicioso que es estar entre mis brazos. Besaría tus suaves labios de sabor canela, exploraría tu lengua con la mía, acariciándola, incitándola a seguirme, por supuesto seria tímido e inexperto y eso lo hace aun mejor.

Saber de tu inocencia, tu cuerpo desprendiendo ese aroma que es una mezcla de otros, haciéndote único e irrepetible, exploraría con mis manos, con mis dedos. ¡Rayos! Creo que incluso usaría mi boca, mis labios y mi lengua para jugar con tu cuerpo. Enseñarte que solo yo puedo hacerte sentir.

Me encantaría perder mis manos en tu cabello, tomar a tu cuerpo y beber de tu boca… mierda… mierda… creo que enloquecí, pensando todo esto de un león, de ESE león, Harry…- pensaba el chico y sin darse cuenta poco a poco liberaba sus poderes de veela haciendo que todos en el salón le miraran embobados, varios a punto de saltarle encima y hacerle solo Merlín sabe que cosas.

-Hmmm… ¡Señor Malfoy!- despertó de su ensoñación al oír la voz de su padrino, que le miraba bastante tenso – Me agradaría poder terminar mi clase sin tener que petrificar a todos mis alumnos-

Fue en ese momento en el que se percato que algunos de sus compañeros estaban estáticos como piedra gracias a la magia de Severus. Algunos de ellos estaban en posiciones raras, pareciera que habían saltado para alcanzarle y otros tenían perdidas las manos entre sus pantalones y faldas.

Extrañado miro a su padrino con cierto reproche, entonces recordó que al liberara su poder pondría a todos en una especie de trance. Giro su cabeza y encontró lo que buscaba, un par de esmeraldas fijas en el, en seguida Harry desvió su mirada apenado y ligeramente sonrojado.

-Lo lamento Profesor- susurro bastante alegre por haber descubierto al moreno – Intente controlarse, Por favor- dijo el profesor, regresando a su escritorio y liberando de su hechizo a varios estudiantes.

Con rapidez la mayoría de ellos salieron del aula tapándose sus partes privadas, bastante angustiados ante lo que les acababa de pasar.

La clase se reanudo con tranquilidad, pero Draco no paraba de lanzar miradas hacia la mesa de los leones, divertido ante la situación, haciendo que el moreno se pusiera nervioso y causara más estragos que los normales - ¿Qué pasa compañero?- le pregunto Ron al ver que volvía a cortar mal las raíces de mandrágora – Nada- contesto Harry mirándolo y regalándole una sonrisa - ¿Seguro? Luces… nervioso- insistió preocupado coloco su mano en la frente de su hermano, comprobando si había signo de fiebre.

-Pues no, no tienes- dijo simplemente revolviendo el fleco de Harry, ambos se miraron y siguieron en sus respectivas labores sin prever que por su atrevimiento de tocar a Harry despertaría la ira de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio se levanto y con rapidez corrió al lado de los gryffindors, tomo el pelirrojo cabello de Ron y estrello su rostro contra el escritorio, haciendo que los ingredientes y el caldero de la poción se esparciera por el suelo.

-¡PERO QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES, ASQUEROSA COMADREJA DEL DEMONIO!- grito enardecido mientras seguía destrozando al pelirrojo.

-¡Señor Malfoy, deténgase inmediatamente!- grito Severus corriendo para separara al joven veela de su pobre victima – Basta ya, Draco, ¡Suéltalo!- tomo al rubio de la cadera intentando hacer que le soltara - ¡Potter no te quedes ahí parado y salva a tu supuesto amigo antes de que quede irreconocible!- susurro agarrando el hombro del moreno para sacarlo del shock.

Harry reacciono solo para ver como Draco soltaba a su amigo para ahora propinarle un golpe en la quijada al profesor de pociones – ¡PERO QUIEN RAYOS SE HAN CREÍDO TODOS USTEDES, ASQUEROSOS, NO DEJARE QUE LO TOQUEN, NADIE PUEDE TOCARLE, NADIE, ME ESCUCHARON. NO SE ATREVAN A TOCAR A HARRY!-

El asombro de todos era devastador, nadie se atrevía a moverse al ver al pobre Ron desmayado contra el escritorio y al profesor Snape limpiándose la nariz llena de sangre. Harry sintiendo como la cara le ardía de vergüenza intento acercarse a su mejor amigo y a ayudarlo, pero enseguida sintió las manos del rubio agarrándole por las muñecas.

-¡NO VAS A TOCARLO!- dijo el rubio con los dientes apretados, clara muestra de su furia - ¡Te has vuelto loco, Malfoy! ¡Casi lo matas y golpeaste al profesor!- dijo el moreno intentando zafarse del agarre del otro.

-ESE CABRON SE LO MERECE, POR HABERTE ACARICIADO CON TANTA LUJURIA Y SEVERUS SE LO MERECÍA POR IMPRUDENTE, NADIE PUEDE HABALRTE CON TAN POCO RESPETO- grito acercándose a Harry, interponiéndose entre el y el pelirrojo – Estas loco, Ron no hizo lo que dices, que mierda te sucede- dijo molesto el león, también comenzando a sentir ganas de golpear al rubio.

-Te enfada que le haya humillado así, que le haya golpeado, que lo aleje de ti, ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que te acaricie? ¿Le dejas que te tome?- al decir aquello Draco se tenso casi como si pudiera ver como esa asquerosa comadreja tocara a su inocente y puro Harry.

-Pero que tonterías dices, Ron jamás…- pero sus palabras fueron suplidas por una exclamación de asombro, de repente se encontraba sobre la mesa de prácticas con el rubio encima, pudo ver como Ron cayó al suelo, sangrando del rostro.

-¡Ron!- grito Hermione, acercándose al suelo para ayudar a su amigo – ¡Mira lo que le has hecho, Malfoy!- alzando la voz l moreno intentaba incorporarse sin lograrlo, solo quería salir de ahí, todo se estaba saliendo de control y en verdad estaba avergonzado por la situación.

Fue cuando escucho un murmullo de parte de Hermione – Tranquilo, esta alterado por su naturaleza de veela, está en un arranque de celos. Intenta calmarlo Harry o sino lastimara a más gente- ¿Celos? Todo ese numerito solo por que el niño mimado sentía celos, gran hijo de puta. Lastimo a su hermano solo por eso, pues por él Draco podía irse a la mierda.

-Te exijo que me sueltes, Malfoy- murmuro sintiendo el suave aroma del rubio – ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vayas con el? ¿Para que auxilies a ese cabron que se muere por tenerte, por hundirse en ti, por tomarte- de nuevo el ojiverde sintió una euforia crecer en su cuerpo.

Conocía esa sensación a la perfección, el veela estaba perdiendo el control y liberando su esencia, se sintió mareado y a la vez increíblemente feliz, honrado de que ese hombre tan perfecto le tuviera de esa manera.

-¡Harry!- le llamo su amiga al ver como los ojos del chico se dilataban por las emociones que estaba experimentando. Harry volteo a verle por unos segundos y cuando capto la preocupación en sus ojos color caramelo reacciono, coloco sus manos en los hombros del veela y con cuidado escogió sus palabras.

-No voy a ayudarle, solo creo que no es el lugar para esto, Draco. Nos miran- susurro cerca del oído del rubio y este cautivado por la melodiosa voz cerró los ojos para después depositar un casto beso en la frente de Harry- ¿No iras con él? ¿No dejaras que se acerque a ti? ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?- pregunto el de ojos azules, sintiéndose inseguro y temiendo el fin de su mundo al escucharle decir al otro muchacho afirmar.

-No, no iré, no lo dejare que se me acerque, no estoy enojado contigo, peor si algo preocupado por lo que has hecho- contesto sonriendo abiertamente haciendo que el rubio también sonriera y se le acercara para rozarse, nariz contra nariz.

-Bien hecho Potter, Granger lleva a Weasly a la enfermería. Termino la clase- proclamo Snape peor muchos alumnos aun permanecieron en sus asientos, expectantes de tan extraño comportamiento entre los némesis de la escuela – Si no se largan ahora, les dejare una redacción de 60 centímetros sobre la poción de hoy. ¡FUERA!-

Tras oír aquello, varios salieron corriendo y otros miraban con curiosidad como los dos protagonistas de aquel escándalo se separaban – Potter, Draco. Quédense aquí- dijo de manera fría, mirándoles con desprecio. Escribió una nota que salió volando fuera del aula. – Arreglaremos esto, justo aquí y ahora- murmuro dejándose caer en su silla.

El león se reprendió mentalmente al querer reírse ante la situación, pero le era difícil contenerse al ver a su mas odiado profesor sobándose con cuidado el puente de su nariz. En cambio Draco estaba con los pelos de punta, al fin había caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Apenado miro a su padrino que solo negaba con la cabeza, ignorándole. ¿Cómo había perdido la cabeza de ese modo? ¡Su padre lo mataría! Sin mencionar su grado de confusión, ahora no podía seguir negando que Harry Potter era otro más, era su pareja.

Su lado veela se lo gritaba, con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo que desapareciera el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos y tocara a su bella pareja.

Justo en ese momento llego el director de Howarts seguido por el profesor Remus con Sirius convertido en canuto – Buen día Severus- dijo el director sonriendo – No hay tiempo para formalidades, solo quiero decirle que Draco ha elegido a su pareja y es el señor Potter- parecía molesto al soltar todo aquello.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, Harry, Draco espero que entiendan que de ahora en adelante ustedes dos deberán conocerse más a fondo y manejar su enemistad para lograr tener una buena relación- murmuro el anciano, mirando detenidamente a Harry. Este bajo la mirada apenado.

-¿Harry estas bien?- pregunto Remus acercándose a su cachorro y pasándole la mano derecha por el cabello. Draco se puso de pie y tomo con brusquedad el brazo izquierdo de Lupin, doblándolo con fuerza- ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ÉL, LICÁNTROPO-

Harry se tenso ante eso, recordando el episodio con Ron y temiendo que lastimara a Remus, intento acercarse para tranquilizar al veela - ¡DRACO!- grito Severus igual de asustado que Potter, al captar las pupilas dilatadas y los dientes apretados.

A pesar de lo tensa de la situación y sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que su secreto fuera descubierto, Sirius se transformo con rapidez y arremetió contra el mocoso que tenia agarrado con violencia a su lobo.

Rodeo con sus brazos al lupino, alejándolo del veela - ¡Vuelve a tratarlo así y te juro que te mato!- grito Sirius molesto – Pues dile a tu licántropo que se aleje de mi pareja- contesto con el mismo volumen que Sirius, mirándoles amenazadoramente, abrazando a Harry, alejándolo de Remus y de Black.

-Imbécil, remus no es ninguna amenaza para ti, quiere a Harry como a un hijo- arremetió el descendiente de los Black agarrando la cabeza de Remus, protegiéndole del loco veela – ESO NO ME INTERESA, EL LICANTROPO NO TIENE PAREJA, AUN NO SE HA UNIDO A NADIE Y NO DEJARE QUE SE UNA A MI PAREJA-grito encolerizado, dispuesto a saltarle encima a su propio tío.

Fue en ese instante cuando Harry y Remus decidieron intervenir, cada uno calmando a su compañero – Calma Sirius- le susurro alejándose un poco de su pecho – Pero te esta insultando, Remus- contesto canuto.

-Basta Draco- al decir aquello el rubio se apaciguo superficialmente aun dispuesto a atacar a quien se atreviera a acercarse.

-Ahhhh qué bello es presenciar una escena de amor puro Severus, cada quien protegiendo al ser que ama- murmuro Dumbledore sonriendo tras sus lentes de media luna. El profesor de pociones solo le miro con desconcierto. En verdad ese viejo estaba completamente chiflado.

CONTINUARA….


	7. Aceptación

Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer profundamente todos los reviews, follows y alertas y favs!. Me hacen muy feliz. Lamento la tardanza es que si me he metido a hacer muchas cosas jaja, perdón. Intentare no demorar tato.

¡Gracias y espero sus reviews con ansias!

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

-Imbécil, Remus no es ninguna amenaza para ti, quiere a Harry como a un hijo- arremetió el descendiente de los Black agarrando la cabeza de Remus, protegiéndole del loco veela – ESO NO ME INTERESA, EL LICANTROPO NO TIENE PAREJA, AUN NO SE HA UNIDO A NADIE Y NO DEJARE QUE SE UNA A MI PAREJA-grito encolerizado, dispuesto a saltarle encima a su propio tío.

Fue en ese instante cuando Harry y Remus decidieron intervenir, cada uno calmando a su compañero – Calma Sirius- le susurro alejándose un poco de su pecho – Pero te esta insultando, Remus- contesto canuto.

-Basta Draco- al decir aquello el rubio se apaciguo superficialmente aun dispuesto a atacar a quien se atreviera a acercarse.

-Ahhhh qué bello es presenciar una escena de amor puro Severus, cada quien protegiendo al ser que ama- murmuro Dumbledore sonriendo tras sus lentes de media luna. El profesor de pociones solo le miro con desconcierto. En verdad ese viejo estaba completamente chiflado.

-No puedo permitir que te amenace, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre Harry- dijo Canuto tomando a Remus de las muñecas y colocando atrás de él. – TENGO TODO EL DERECHO, HARRY ES MIO- grito con violencia el veela, acercándose a Sirius para golpearlo.

-¡Harry no es tuyo, ni de nadie! Solo eres un chico mimado al cual no han puesto en su lugar- contesto la agresión el heredero de los Black, sobándose su puño derecho, listo para golpear al chico Malfoy.

-Vamos, cálmense ambos- dijo Remus tomando a Sirius de los hombros. Harry le seguí y toma a Draco de la cintura – Quieres calmarte de una vez, Sirius no me ha hecho nada y Remus es como un padre para mi, jamás se atrevería a tocarme de esa manera.- dijo el joven Potter intentado calmar la situación.

-Te equivocas, los licántropos son altamente sexuales, puedo olerlo, todas esa hormonas alrededor por que aun no se a unido a nadie- escupió con odio Draco. – Jamás me uniría a Harry, el es mi cachorro- respondió Remus intentando tranquilizar al veela.

-Oh, tal vez las cosas serian mejor si simplemente te dejaras coger por otro, cualquiera, ¿Qué tal Severus? ¿O esa chica… Tonks?- en cuanto termino de decir esas palabras, sintió como algo se estrellaba contra su mejilla, volteándole el rostro y por primera vez Draco miro a Sirius Black con asombro y miedo.

El jefe de la familia Black lucia feroz, con los ojos ardiendo, los dientes apretados y las manos cerradas con fuerza.- Nunca, nunca, vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera a él o te juro por Merlín que te mato, niñito estúpido- Sirius volvió a arremeter contra Draco dándole de lleno en el estomago.

-¡Para Sirius!- gritaron Remus y Harry a la vez, cada uno intentando detener la pelea, Draco se limpio los labios de la sangre que había escupido por los golpes del perro. – Lamento haberte insultado, tal vez debería decirlo de otra forma, ¿Por que no te coges al licántropo y dejas de sufrir, Black?- escupió con el mayor desprecio que pudo.

Sirius sintió su cuerpo temblar de furia, quería matar a ese mocoso, era lo que se merecía, merecía sufrir un lento y doloroso castigo por su insolencia.- ¡Malfoy!- grito Harry tomándole del brazo y mirándole con desprecio.

-¡Cállate, no puedo creer que no entiendas nada!, no dejare que les faltes al respeto a ellos, ¡Son mi familia y como tu pareja te exijo que los respetes!-

El grito de Harry paró en seco los movimientos de todos en el lugar -…Harry… así que...Como mi pareja, lo acabas de aceptar. Aceptas ser mi pareja…Harry- dijo el rubio en un tono calmado y tranquilo, mirando al chico de lentes y sonriéndole con tata alegría que no podía ocultarla, sus ojos brillaban casi mágicamente.

-Lo ves Draco, no tienes por qué sentirte inseguro, Harry comprende que ahora es tu pareja, comprende que te pertenece- por primera vez Dumbledore hablo tomando el hombro de Draco, intentando llamar su atención - ¿Verdad, Harry?- le pregunto sonriendo y mirándole fijamente.

Harry tardo uso momentos en procesar todo lo que sucedía pero al ver a todos tan tensos y la falsa sonrisa de Dumbledore decidió que era mejor intentar llevar las cosas de una manera mas pacifica – Así es- murmuro tan lento y tan bajo como quien no quiere la cosa -¿Así es qué?- pregunto el veela mirándole con ansias.

-Así es, comprendo que te pertenezco…soy tuyo, Malfoy- las palabras se le trababan en la garganta y se sentía a punto de caer en una espiral bastante peligrosa.

-Perfecto Harry, ahora señor Malfoy, pienso que seria mejor que pusiéramos algunas reglas. Severus, tu eres jefe de Slydering y Minerva me dijo que podía hacer lo que yo considerara mejor.

Por obvias razones no podemos permitir que ninguno de los dos esté en peligro y para evitarnos problemas, pienso que sería mejor que Harry y Draco tuvieran sus habitaciones separadas del resto del cuerpo estudiantil- dijo el director del colegio acariciado el cabello de ambos jóvenes.

Todos en el lugar miraron al anciano mientras gritaba - ¿QUEEE?-

-Claro que sí, es lo más lógico, ahora serán pareja y los celos de Draco harán que los estudiantes estén e gran peligro- dijo sonriendo, mirando a todos con autoridad – Con el debido respeto profesor, no creo que sea lo mejor separarlos de sus compañeros- dijo Remus.

-¡Me niego a que mi ahijado este cerca de ese engendro y menos a solas!- grito enfadado Sirius mirando al director como si estuviera completamente loco –Jamás pensé decir esto pero creo que Balck tiene razón- continuó Snape – No creo que sea buena idea que Potter y Draco estén tan cerca, apenas se están conociendo, sería casi como forzarlos a estar juntos. Además, Draco, aun eres joven. Puedes esperar un poco para elegir pareja- le dijo el profesor de pociones presionando su hombro.

-Sé que soy joven, pero también estoy conciente de lo que necesito, el olor de Harry es precioso es lo que quiero, sin embargo pienso como el profesor Snape, no creo prudente que Harry y yo estemos viviendo juntos, al menos no aun. Aunque lo hayas aceptado puedo notar tu nerviosismo y tus dudas de acercarte a mí, es lógico viniendo de alguien que es puro y virgen como tu- con cada palabra, Draco se fue acercando mas y mas a Harry, apresándolo por las caderas y mirándole con verdadera hambre.

-Aun que me muero de ganas de tenerte…creo que no es el momento- dijo finalmente soltando a Harry y alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

Harry asombrado por la actitud de Draco no pudo decir nada, simplemente se alejo y se coloco al lado de Sirius. –Creo que eso estará bien para comenzar- dijo Remus sonriéndole a Draco y guardando su distancia con Harry. No quería que el veela volviera a explotar.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, Severus creo que será bueno que le ayude a Harry con pociones para intentar resistir el aura de las veelas y Remus a ti te encargo que le ayudes a Draco a controlar un poco sus poderes, no quiero tener ningún incídete con este par- les indico el director sonriendo- Bueno ya está decidido. Harry…Draco, espero de todo corazón que ustedes logren entenderse y complementarse como lo que son, una pareja. Ahora salgan de aquí y profesores espero un informe de los chicos cada semana- Con una leve inclinación todos se despidieron del director y se encaminaron a la puerta.

-Una cosa más, Sirius espero que no vuelvas a cambiar así de forma, sería arriesgado que supieran que estas aquí- al oír aquello Sirius se tenso bastante intranquilo – Y Severus, Draco, les pido que no revelen el secreto de Sirius, por el bien de la escuela y…de Harry por supuesto- continuo el director mirando fijamente a Draco.

-No soy idiota, como para revelar eso de un ser cercano de mi pareja- contesto Draco tomando la mano de Harry y jalándolo para salir del despacho del director.

El joven de cabello obscuro sentía la calidez de la mano del rubio, se sentía incomodo pero no podía negar que le agradaba la sensación de tenerle tan cerca. Era confuso y nuevo, aun estaba molesto por lo que paso con su padrino y con Remus pero por otro lado le pareció agradable que el veela se negara a dormir juntos. Al menos por ahora, eso si seria u cambio radical para él.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, Harry y…lamento lo de tu padrino…es solo que me llene de celos al verte tan cerca de ese…del profesor Lupin- dijo el rubio parándose y sin darle la cara a Harry. – Lo entiendo.- respondió Harry, indeciso si debía reclamarle o no.

-Intentare que no vuelva a pasar-

-Te agradeceré por eso- respondió Harry apretando la mano de Malfoy con fuerza – Y… gracias por aceptar ser mi pareja, intentare no… no trastornarte tanto- Draco soltó la mano del chico de anteojos y se alejo lentamente, no sin antes voltear y sonreírle a su ahora pareja.

Su respiración estaba agitada mientras corría por los pasillos, alejándose de esa confusión que para él era Harry Potter. Le habían dicho lo que sentiría, lo prepararon para aquello, pero aun así no podía negar que todo era mucho más intenso de lo que se había imaginado siquiera.

Cuando el director sugirió que debían tener habitación juntos, separados de los demás, no puede negar que se alegro peor al notar la tensión en Harry entendió que no era una buena idea, el chico puede que haya entendido el hecho de que eran pareja y otra cosa muy diferente era que empezaran acariciarse y besarse en público, no que le molestara, era una gran idea para dejar en claro que Harry era suyo, pero el bello muchacho de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda aun no estaba listo para eso.

Draco esperaría, claro que lo haría y estaba seguro que la espera valdría la pena.

Por otro lado Harry se miraba la mano que había estado en contacto con Draco, pensando en su calor, y en la suavidad de su tacto. – Que es lo que hare contigo…Draco- susurro al viento, mirando con una media sonrisa el pasillo por el cual se perdió su antiguo enemigo.

-Harás lo que es mejor para la orden Harry- respondió una voz haciéndole girar y mirar al director del colegio. - ¿Profesor?- pregunto Harry sintiéndose incomodo ante el hombre que antes le había protegido.

-Debido a tu comportamiento, el joven Malfoy decidió que no debían compartir habitación y eso tiene que cambiar Harry. Por el bien de todos, la orden te necesita, los Weasly, Sirius, Remus, yo. Todos necesitamos que hagas cambiar de opinión a Draco sobre dormir con el y pronto- le dijo tomándole el hombro y sonriéndole con los ojos azules tras sus gafas de media luna – ¿Lo entiendes Harry?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Si Profesor…lo entiendo, arreglare eso-

CONTINUARA….

¡Grax por leer! Los quiero y les mando un beso, espero les guste este chap y me dejen reviews que alimentan a mi musa. ¡No vemos!


	8. Me gusta

-Harás lo que es mejor para la orden Harry- respondió una voz haciéndole girar y mirar al director del colegio. - ¿Profesor?- pregunto Harry sintiéndose incomodo ante el hombre que antes le había protegido.

-Debido a tu comportamiento, el joven Malfoy decidió que no debían compartir habitación y eso tiene que cambiar Harry. Por el bien de todos, la orden te necesita, los Weasly, Sirius, Remus, yo. Todos necesitamos que hagas cambiar de opinión a Draco sobre dormir con el y pronto- le dijo tomándole el hombro y sonriéndole con los ojos azules tras sus gafas de media luna – ¿Lo entiendes Harry?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Si Profesor…lo entiendo, arreglare eso-

0-0-0

Habían pasado dos días desde que todo el mundo se entero de la nueva notica. Draco Malfoy, el chico veela y guapo acababa de reclamar públicamente a su pareja. Nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

Los amigos de la "supuesta" pareja del rubio estaban más que alterados. Ron no paraba de maldecir a la serpiente traidora que intentaba robar a su amigo, mientras que Hermione intentaba parar sus intentos de asesinar gente.

-Tienes que estar jodiendome. ¿Harry su pareja?¡JA! no me hagan reír-dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie del habitual lugar que ocupaba en el comedor, camino dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la mesa de Slythering donde un Draco terriblemente emocionado y extrañamente alegre comía una tostada con mermelada.

-¡TU! ¡ENGENDRO DE SALASAR! ¡ALEJATE DE HARRY!- grito mientras era detenido por los brazos de Crabbe y Goyle. El rubio ni siquiera se digno a mirarle, sigo con su desayuno y después de limpiarse los labios con educación fijo su vista en el pelirrojo.

-No es de mi agrado que vengas a gritarme, no sabes cómo intento controlarme Weasly. Sé que mi pareja se enfadara si te pasa algo pero no me quito de la cabeza que tú te le acercaste demasiado. Créeme que si te interpones en mi relación con MI Harry, lo pagaras muy caro, ¿Captas?- dijo Malfoy mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Me importa muy poco lo que creas, Harry es demasiado bueno para ti,¿ Que puedes ofrecerle? Un hijo de un mortifago, ¿un chico? Por dios, no eres nadie sin tu dinero Malfoy. Nadie te querría si no es por los galeones que tienes en las bobedas- dijo Ron, no podía creer que ese rubio quisiera a Harry, sabia que su amigo seria herido por ese…ese... Malfoy.

Por otro lado Draco se estaba llenando de ira, ese hombre frente a el le decía que no valía, que no debía estar con Harry, con su pareja - ¿Es acaso que quieres estar con él, comadreja?- pregunto con los dientes apretados – Estas enfermo. Aunque claro que sería mejor que tu, al menos lo comprendo y he estado con él desde niños, tu solo eres un extraño. No sé qué mierda estas buscando pero te juro que si te le acercas te matare. Huron-

Hermione se acerco a toda velocidad para jaar del brazo a su pelirrojo amigo, alejándolo solo unos segundos antes de que Malfoy lograra tomarlo por el cuello – Batas ya, ambos- dijo la chica poniéndose entre ellos – Este no es tu asunto, sangre sucia- grito Malfoy enfadado.

-Lo es, por que se comportan como un par de niños. En todo caso el que tiene la decisión es Harry, Ronald, no tu. Malfoy deja de querer matar a todos, controla tus instintos, esa no es la manera de ayudar a Harry a decidirse por ti- dijo la castaña mirando fijamente los ojos azul metálico de Draco.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a que Harry este conmigo, es eso?- pregunto Malfoy sonriendo con sarcasmo. Sabia que todos los Gryffindors querían matarlo por atreverse a poner sus ojos en su líder – No, solo quiero que Harry sea feliz. Lo merece, no me importa si es contigo o con cualquier otro- sentencio la chica tomando la mano de Ron y obligándolo a alejarse del rubio.

-¡Ni hablar, aléjate de él, tu solo le causaras desgracias. Harry jamás se enamorara de ti, JAMAS!- grito el pelirrojo que fue jalado por una pequeña castaña que no hacía más que pellizcarlo para que cerrara la boca.

La situación era muy tensa, todos podían notarlo pero nadie se atrevía a interferir. En la mesa de profesores, Snape miraba el espectáculo con molestia, ya era difícil controlar los instintos asesinos del veela pero ahora con esto todo se le complicaría aun más.

A su lado el profesor Lupin miraba a Ronald, siempre tan impulsivo, dejándose llevar por lo que veía. Le preocupaba Harry, sabia que tendría que frenar los ataques de Draco pero la idea de que sus amigos no aceptaran la situación debía molestarle bastante.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Dumbledore llego a la orden y expuso sus razones para llevar acabo toda aquella farsa. No le agardaba la idea de que impulsaran a su cachorro, casi obligándolo a hacer algo que le disgustaba.

Harry jamás mostro inclinación por los chicos y menos por alguien como Draco Malfoy, Sirius y el fueron dos de los miembros de la orden que se negaron rotundamente. Sirius porque no quería a el hijo de Lucius cerca de su ahijado y el… porque no quería ese destino para Harry.

Siempre le dijeron que él era el merodeador romántico, y no lo negaba, pero no podía dejar que Harry se comprometiera a entregarse a alguien que no era de su agrado, a alguien que incluso detestaba.

Sin embargo, el director convenció poco a poco a todos para aceptar y apoyarlo en esa descabellada idea, al final Sirius y el fueron los únicos que se negaron y por ser minoría la orden mando llamar al único hijo de James, exponiéndole los motivos y la importancia de que se transformara en la pareja del joven Malfoy.

Así fue como él, Remus Lupin termino ahí sentado, aun negándose a aceptar que aquello era lo mejor para Harry.

-No creo que sea buena idea- murmuro secamente, revolviendo sus patatas con pereza – Pienso igual- respondió Severus que miraba a Draco (parecía que el joven mataría a alguien y pronto)

-¿Por qué no le dices a Dumbledore?- le pregunto el castaño a Severus y este solo negó con la cabeza – No servirá de nada. Además Draco ya lo eligió- concluyo el maestro de pociones poniéndose de pie.

Soltó un largo suspiro, la situación no era buena para su cachorro, sabia de las veelas, no sería fácil la misión que le fue encomendada, nada fácil. Sintió un golpe en su rodilla y bajando la mirada capto a el perro negro, su amigo Sirius.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos canuto?- susurro acariciando detrás de las orejas de su fiel amigo. Viendo como entraba Harry al comedor, seguido de todas las miradas.

Paso que daba el joven, paso que miraban, la gente balbuceaba acerca de su situación con Draco, lo sabía a la perfección y eso se le hacía demasiado. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y para su desgracia siempre lo era.

Llego hasta su lugar y se sentó con calma al lado de su mejor amigo, dedicándole una leve sonrisa mientras se servía su desayuno. - ¿Estás bien Harry?- pregunto Hermione, viendo las pequeñas ojeras de su amigo.

-Sí, solo no pude dormir hasta la madrugada- respondió frotándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

-Te comprendo amigo, ¿Cómo podrías si te obligan a ser la pareja de ese hurón?- murmuro Ron entre dientes, ganándose que varios asintieran en acuerdo, otros rieran y por ultimo dos más le miraron. Hermione con ganas de ahorcarlo, Harry con curiosidad.

-Tampoco se trata de eso Ron, no podemos evitarlo, estamos…- Harry intento buscar una palabra para calificar la curiosa relación con Draco. Sin tener que decir demasiado pro si alguien le escuchaba.

-Destinado- concluyo una voz a sus espaldas. Enseguida el trió dorado giro viendo como la manzana de la discordia con dorados cabellos se sentaba al lado de Harry.

Muchas exclamaciones sonaron en el lugar, jamás habían visto esa clase de acercamiento entre los eternos rivales y eso mismo les causaba un morbo tremendo.

-Estaba buscando otra palabra, Malfoy- dijo el moreno alejándose unos centímetros de Draco, nervioso e incomodo por el acercamiento – El calificativo es perfecto- susurro el veela acercándose más, disminuyendo poco a poco la distancia que el moreno, desesperado, intentaba poner.

-De nuevo soy Malfoy- dijo sonriendo, mirando como el ojiverde se estrujaba las manos con nervios – Ese es tu nombre- contesto Harry mirándole inseguro.

El rubio en un rápido movimiento tomo la mano de Harry y acariciando el dorso susurro – No, mi nombre es Draco, Harry- el tono que utilizo hizo que todos les miraran embelesados, sin darse cuenta, el veela dejo fluir levemente su esencia, llamando a su pareja, tentándola.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos y suspirando dejo que Draco se acercara y de forma lenta tomo sus labios con los suyos, haciendo una presión placentera, deliciosa en verdad.

El mundo dejo de existir, solo se sentían, el uno al otro. Por un momento Harry se percato que nunca en subida se había sentido tan libre como ahora, besando los tibios labios del veela, de su pareja. Se sintió alegre por su situación, afortunado.

Poco a poco el rubio coloco su mano sobrante en la nuca de su compañero, atrayéndolo un poco, lo suficiente para sentirlo suyo. Jamás podría abandonar a la creatura que estaba entre sus brazos, ahora se preguntaba ¿Cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin él?

Sin separar los labios de los del moreno, Draco abrió sus bellos ojos y no paro hasta que los fijo en los de Ron, retándolo, burlándose de su expresión. Ronald tenia los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, mientras que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

Una sonrisa se asomo en los ojos de Malfoy y Ron comprendió que aquello lo hacía para demostrarle que podía robarle a su mejor amigo, en un arrebato se acerco rápidamente y estampo su puño contra el rostro del rubio rompiendo el beso.

Harry quedo un poco aturdido, el beso aun lo tenía flotando, el sabor a menta de los labios del rubio, su calor. Parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones hasta que capto en un segundo lo que pasaba y sin pensarlo, impulsado por un sentimiento apremiante en su corazón.

Sujeto a Ron del hombro y lo alejo de Draco - ¡RON SUELTALO ENE STE INSTANTE!- grito enfadado, haciendo que su pelirrojo amigo lo mirara.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, esta serpiente solo se está burlando de ti, no dejare que te lastime, Harry- respondió el pelirrojo clavando su mirada en la de su amigo – ¡Solo quiero protegerte!- concluyo Ron.

El ojiverde miro a su amigo, entendía su impulso, ellos dos siempre se protegían el uno al otro, se cuidaban y aquello con Draco era lago que su amigo consideraba peligroso. Adoraba aquello de Ron pero en ese momento, por la misión (se repetía una vez y otra vez que solo lo hacía por eso) no podía ponerse del lado de su casi hermano.

-Se cuidarme solo, no necesito que me vigiles y si Draco y yo queremos besarnos, o deseamos dormir juntos es nuestro problema, nuestra decisión y no tienes ningún derecho de meterte- comento Harry, caminando y chocando su hombro contra el de Ron al pasar, le ofreció su mano al rubio y este aun algo impactado la toma, asombrado por su dulce pareja.

-¿Estás bien?- murmuro Harry acariciando su mejilla y haciéndole olvidar la gravedad, se sentía volar al contacto de la mano de su amado y si así lo iba a tratar entonces dichoso aceptaría ser golpeado innumerables veces por el pelirrojo.

-¡Eso es lo que quieres! Quieres irte y coger con el, entregarte a ese huron. ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿De verdad te gustas?- pregunto rojo de rabia el ojiazul.

-Si Ron, me gusta y como dices, quiero coger con el, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Parece que no me conocieras- murmuro el moreno sintiéndose dolido por las palabras de su amigo. Ronald era uno de los pocos que sabían que Harry jamás había tenido relaciones, ni siquiera con su ex novia Ginny, le conto que no se sentía cómodo con nadie.

Fue una conversación muy vergonzosa y ahora ese imbécil se atrevía a decirle aquello – Por supuesto que ya no te conozco, dejaste de ser el chico que cuidaba para volverte la puta de Malfoy-

-¡RONALD!- gritaron a la par Remus y Severus, acercándose a gran velocidad, Remus tomo a Ron por los hombros y Severus corrió a tomar a Draco. En esos instantes el veela lucia atemorizante, mostrando los dientes con rabia.

-¡VOY A MATARTE COMADREJA, TE JURO QUE LO HARE!- grito Draco tratando de zafarse de las manos de Snape.

-INTENTALO HURON, INTENTALO- respondió a la agresión el pelirrojo que igual era sujetado por Remus.

Harry los miraba bastante nervioso, sintiéndose mal por todo aquello, asustado retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su mano fue lamida por Canuto. Su padrino mostraba los colmillos, fijando sus ojos en el veela, dispuesto a saltar en ayuda de Remus.

Fue cuando de nuevo el moreno se movió, abrazo a Draco intentando calmarlo, beso con cuidado su cuello y dejo sus manos recorrer la espalda de su veela – Esta bien amor, todo está bien- le susurro, girándose y enfrentando a Ron.

No podía dejar que todo se saliera de control, tenía que calmar, las cosas, por todos. Por Severus, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Draco y todos los alumnos presente.

-Basta ya Ron, tienes que aceptar esto, por favor- le dijo a su amigo suplicando con sus ojos verdes –Harry… ¿Por qué haces esto, amigo?- pregunto el pelirrojo ya mucho más calmado, siendo soltado por Remus.

-No lo entiendo muy bien, pero… Draco me.. Draco me gusta-

CONTINUARA….

Grax por leer y lamento mucho el retraso. Perdon, perdón perdón pero solo por eso lo hice un poco más largo jaja… bueno no.

Gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen muy muy feliz. Los quiero mucho y espero les haya gustado el cap, déjenme sus comments, con felicidad los leeré y responderé.


	9. La decision de Draco

"-No lo entiendo muy bien, pero… Draco me.. Draco me gusta-"

A pesar de que habían pasado algunas horas, Draco no dejaba de escuchar esas palabras una y otra vez, soltando un aboba sonrisa de vez en cuando y asustando a todos sus compañeros de Slytherin.

-Dijo que le gustaba- repitió por decima tercera vez en menos de 30 minutos. La mayria de los chicos se habían ido dejándole a solas, solo su buen amigo Blaise seguía a su lado, pretendiendo leer un libro de pociones.

-También lo escuche, estaba ahí, Drcao- contesto sin despegar su mirada de las paginas. Intentando repetirse que su mejor amigo ahora era un Veela locamente enamorado de su pareja y que cualquier cosa que diera pie a que su relación estaba progresando era muy importante para el.

-Dijo que le gustaba-

Suspirando audiblemente, el moreno se levanto de sus silla dispuesto a irse.

-De verdad, si sigues así, me largo Draco. Si dijo que le gustabas, se puso de tu lado enfrente de sus mejores amigos, te besaste con el, te abrazo y te llamo amor, ahora, si vuelves a repetirlo te juro por Merlín que me mandare un Obliviate-

- Me dijo amor-

-Me rindo- respondió el chico guardando sus cosas y abandonando al rubio que aun escuchaba las dulces palabras de su moreno.

Se sentía verdaderamente feliz, enamorado y correspondido, era la sensación mas perfecta de todo el mundo. Se imaginaba estando con Harry, disfrutando de su compañía y de la calidez que el chico dorado transmitía, aunque sonara tonto se imaginaba tomados de las manos y haciéndole cumplidos a Potter, admirando la belleza de sus mejillas rojas.

Así era como el mundo tenía que ser, justo así. Su pareja y el juntos hasta el fin del mundo, no le importaba nada más que estar cerca de Harry, todo podía irse al infierno, la guerra, Dumbledore, el amo de su padre, su padre.

Repentinamente empalideció notablemente, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Su padre le mataría si se enteraba que decidió tomar a Harry como su pareja, en verdad se enfadaría, pero no podía dejar ahora a su chico, eso era tan impensable como el hecho de que Harry se uniera a los mortifagos.

Voldemort estaba preparando un golpe contra Hogsmeade y su padre estaba alentando al Lord en utilizarlo a el para eso. Harry lo odiaría se supiera, se decepcionaría y probablemente ya no querría estar con él. Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar a su padre solo.

Lucius Malfoy a pesar de todo lo que se dijera de él, ya había fracasado y si ahora su hijo se negaba sería el fin para los Malfoys. Por primera vez detesto ser el heredero de tan noble familia. Aun que nunca lo admitiera el jamás quiso participara en esa estúpida lucha y ahora menos que nunca, significaría perder a su pareja.

"En cuanto encuentres a tu pareja házmelo saber, Draco"

Esa fue la orden de su padre y sabia que no debía desobedecer, pero si le decía las cosas lo más seguro era que se enfadaría, lo desheredaría o peor aún, le informarían al Lord y le usarían como arma contra la orden para lastimara a Harry y eso sí que sería su fi. No podría ver lagrimas en esos bellos ojos verdes, no podría seguir si supiera que le estaba traicionando, así como seria la muerte para el que Harry le traicionara.

-Nunca te hare daño, Harry- dijo poniéndose de pie y a gran velocidad salió de la sala común de los verdes, corriendo a buscar a Harry.

0o0o0o0o

Las cosas para el ojiverde se habían complicado aun mas, después de la pelea con Ron fue llamado al despacho del director, el cual le regaño por su falta de control.

" Si queremos que todo salga bien, debes hacerle creer a Draco que estas de su lado, gánate su corazón y con ello tendrás su confianza"

Deseaba mandar al viejo al demonio, pero no podía negar que era un genio en lo que hacía y que si quería salvar a todos tendría que jugar el juego que el viejo director había hecho para él.

Sirius y Remus intentaron reanimarlo, sacándolo de sus miedos, ayudándole, mencionando que había hecho un buen trabajo con el rubio y que solo tendría que mejorar un poco más las cosas.

Se sintió conmovido ante las actitudes de los hombres que eran casi como sus padres. Sirius no paraba de darle consejo de cortejo y Remus le decía que el ya era adorable que solo sería cuestión de tiempo ( Comentario que casi hace que Sirius se ahogara)

Le enternecía el amor que su padrino le tenía a su profesor. En un tiempo el quiso tener lo mismo, enamorarse y formar una familia, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si sobreviviría esa guerra.

Anhelaba sentir el amor que nunca experimento, ni con sus padres ni con nadie por eso su misión le incomodaba, quería la oportunidad de encontrara a alguien y sentirse tan cómodo con esa persona como para compartirle todo, sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus tristeza, sus sueños.

-Deberias dejar de pensar tanto- le dijo Remus acariciándole los cabellos. Despues de todo lo ocurrido, le habían visto tan deprimido que el profesor Lupin lo había invitado a su habitación para que estuvieran Sirius y el juntos un rato.

- No puedo hacerlo- respondió con pesadez, escondiendo su rostro entre la almohada de la cama de Remus, captando el delicado aroma del profesor – ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto Harry? ¿Es porque Draco es un chico?- interrumpió su padrino sentándose al lado contrario de Remus.

- No me importa que sea un chico, es solo que… las pocas veces que pensé que podría llegar a vivir y tener una familia, pensé que me enamoraría de alguien, que poco a poco estaríamos juntos, tal vez casarnos, tener hijos, una casa, ya saben… todo lo que alguien normal quiere- dijo el chico Potter, mostrando su rostro y fijando su vista en Sirius.

- No todos podemos tener eso cachorro. No niego que en algún punto yo también quise eso, incluso Sirius lo ha querido, se que lo mereces, mereces tener tu historia de amor. Sin embargo he podido notar que el chico Malfoy no te es tan indiferente como aparentas- dijo el castaño sonriéndole, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara.

-Es un idiota- contesto simplemente mirando a su padrino aun sonrojado.

-Remus acertó, tal vez lo que te molesta es que de tu misión te has dado cuenta que las cosas han cambiado. El chico Malfoy es atractivo a su manera y por la forma en la que te pones al estar junto a él puedo notar que te gusta- menciono Canuto sonriendo perrunamente.

Eso exaspero a Harry el cual mirándole amenazadoramente soltó – Lo siento Canuto, creo que soy como tu, me gustan las personas cercanas a mi-

Esta vez Sirius se sonrojo levemente, sintiendo unas ganas de golpear a ese chiquillo insolente por haberle dicho aquello, pero se contuvo al notar la mirada extrañada de Remus.

-Entonces aceptas que te gusta- dijo Remus sonriendo volviendo a sonrojar a el ojiverde.

-Yo no dije eso, Remus- contesto Harry

-Tampoco lo niegas- aporto Sirius

-Solo es mi misión y si tengo que enredarme con el lo hare por que eso es lo que me conviene, lo que nos conviene a todos- estallo el menor, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación bastante cabreado con los amigos de su padre.

Sirius miro a su ahijado salir dando grandes pasos y sonriendo miro al castaño el cual le observaba con detenimiento – Así que estas enamorado de alguien, Canuto- soltó Moony sonriendo de manera amble.

-Claro que no. Los Blacks no nos enamoramos- dijo rápidamente y desviando la mirada, temiendo que su compañero leyera sus sentimientos. Era su secreto mejor guardado y no quería pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Remus por no ser correspondido.

- Me sentiría feliz por ti, mereces enamorarte y ser correspondido- dijo el castaño sonriendo amablemente, haciendo que el sonrojo de Sirius se marcara mas en sus mejilla. Detestaba que le sucediera eso, mas cuando no podía controlarlo y esa reacción podría delatarle.

- Tu también lo mereces- respondió bajando la mirada. Lupin le miro y su expresión adquirió un poco de tristeza – No lo creo Sirius, nadie podría enamorarse de un licántropo y lo acepte hace mucho tiempo- murmuro tan bajo que le costó un poco al moreno escucharle.

-Tal vez pero tú no solo eres un licántropo, eres Remus y si es sencillo enamorarse de ti-

El castaño miro asombrado a su amigo, sintiendo una extraño emoción en la base del estomago. No sabe muy bien como contestar ante aquello, solo podía verle directamente e intentar sonreír, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Gracias amigo. También es sencillo enamorarse de ti- respondió con amabilidad, sin darse cuenta que con ello le corazón de Canuto se estremeció aun mas.

0o0o0o0o0o

Harry caminaba a gran velocidad, sintiéndose repentinamente mal por cómo había tratado a su padrino, sabía que no estaba bien y lamentaba profundamente sus ganas de vengarse, aun mas sabiendo que Sirius estaba enamorado de Remus y que temía perderle al no ser correspondido. Se sintió como la peor clase de humano.

-¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy!- escucho un grito justo a unos cuantos escalones de llegar a el retrato de la dama gorda. Al escuchar el apellido de su ahora "pareja" apresuro su paso hasta poder ver la cabellera dorada.

Draco intentaba entrar por la fuerza y varios chicos intentaban alejarlo –Harry, ¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntaba en voz alta el joven Malfoy, sus ojos grises tenían un tono de preocupación y angustia que nunca antes había notado en el.

Llego rápidamente y grito – Draco- Enseguida el aludido giro sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con el moreno, con rapidez le rodeo el cuello con sus brazo y atrapo sus labios, en un cálido beso.

A pesar de la sorpresa Harry deicidio no negarse a aquello, le preocupaba el estado emocional del veela, sería una mala decisión alejarlo, así que correspondió al beso con tranquilidad, cuidando no dejarse llevar por los encantos de rubio.

Con cuidado ambos se separaron, casi con pereza, mirándose, verde contra azul. Malfoy llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla de us pareja acercándolo un poco mas y suspirando con alivio.

-Estaba tan preocupado, Harry-

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy, lo ves- le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados disfrutando de aquel sentimiento de seguridad y alegría. Al fin sentía que era importante para otro humano, no por ser " el niño que vivió" sino por ser solo Harry.

La respiración agitada de Malfoy se fue apaciguando poco a poco hasta que con alivio lleno sus pulmones con el dulce aroma de Harry. - ¿Qué pasa Draco- pregunto perdiendo sus dedos entre las finas hebras doradas.

-Te estaba buscando, debo…debo hablar contigo. En privado- susurro en su oído, depositando un beso en la parte trasera de su oído.

Harry sintió sus orejas calientes y juro que debía estar tan rojo como su corbata en aquellos momentos. A pesar de eso asintió y entro a la torre con Draco detrás de él.

Para el rubio era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de los leones y no paso para nada desapercibido. Todos le volteaban a ver con curiosidad. Otros con temor y varios con lujuria.

Tan rápido como pudo siguió al moreno sin poder evitar mirar mal a todos los que se quedaban observando al moreno más de lo estrictamente necesarios. Así llegaron a la habitación que Harry compartía con sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione que estaban compartiendo un dulce beso se sobresaltaron al ver entrar a su amigo tomado de la mano del rubio – Harry pero que… ¿que mierda hace el aquí?- grito el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

-Porfavor Ron, no tengo tiempo para esto- murmuro Harry cerrando la puerta y asegurándola con un hechizo.

-Harry, te dije que a solas- Draco miraba incomodo a los amigos del moreno.

-Ellos son mi familia Draco y por ello quiero que hagan un esfuerzo por llevarse bien, Ron, Draco. Por favor- pidió el ojiverde notando como sus palabras hacían que los aludidos bajaran los rostros apenados y pensando en sus posibilidades.

-Creo que se lo deben a Harry- dijo de pronto Hermione tomando la mano de Harry, brindándole todo su apoyo y regresos sus ojos marrones a los azules de Ron. El cual se sintió aun mas atrapado.

Draco miro a su pareja y suspirando le extendió su mano en una ofrenda de paz a Ron – Por Harry- susurro mirando fijamente

El pelirrojo suspiro varias veces y enviándole una ultima mirada a Harry acepto la mano palida con recelo – Por Harry- murmuro copiando las palabras del rubio.

Harry suspiro mas aliviado, al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse tanto por eso. – Bien Draco, ¿Qué sucede?-

Malfoy tomo la mano de su pareja y llevándola a sus labios, beso sus nudillos con adoración. – Ahora que eres mi pareja, debo… debo informarle a mi padre-

Aquello le cayo como agua helada. Habían pasado ese pequeño detalle, no podrían burlar al patriarca de los Malfoys, al menos no fácilmente.

-Los matara a ambos. Tu padre no querra a Harry en su familia. Peor aun, le dira a quien ustedes saben y Harry estar en peor peligro o peor tu padre se llevara a Harry y lo entregara…- dijo Ron haciendo que todos los presentes se tensaran ante eso.

El moreno no había previsto todo aquello, sería un gran problema para la orden. Y si Draco le entregaba y si todo lo que decía Ron resultaba la triste realidad. Ahora mas que nunca veía los puntos débiles del plan de Dumbledore.

-No lo permitiré-

El trio dorado giro su cabeza hacia el veela, el cual con ternura le acaricio el rostro a su pareja, dejando que las yemas de cada uno de sus dedos se deslizara por la bella piel tostada, maravillándose por la suavidad.

-No permitiré que nadie te lastime, eres mi pareja y es mi deber protegerte, incluso de mi propia familia- murmuro el rubio robándole un rico beso, los besos de Draco siempre le sorprendían, pero esta vez no se esperaba todas la emociones, era como si aquel chico caprichoso y llorón que conoció por un largo tiempo se volverá el ser más fuerte y amable de todo el mundo.

Sintió seguridad entre los brazos, calor en las mejillas y lagrimas en los ojos, entregándose completamente a aquel veela, sintiendo como unas manos acariciaban su espalda y las suyas impacientes jalaron un poco para cercarse más.

Se olvido de todo, de sus amigos, del plan, de su destino. Solo pensó que estaba con el chico más increíble del mundo y que este cuidaría de el como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

Escuchaba voces a lo lejos pero las ignoro, el beso se rompió y sus labios corrieron a la cálida piel del cuello. Sintió el bombeo del corazón de Draco, sintió sus propios latidos, en una sincronía tan intima que juro que aquello era lo correcto.

Espero todo su vida para ese momento, espero y sufrió todo para tener aquel amor tan puro y cristalino como el agua. Las manos de Drcao se metieron por los bordes de su camisa y ágilmente su espalda se arqueo, juntando más sus cuerpos. Desinhibido dejo escapar un dulce gemido, tan fuerte que eso alerto a los otros dos chicos que se habían quedado embobados, viendo como su amigo se entregaba de aquella manera.

-Esto no está bien-murmuro Ron estupefacto. Su novia había salido corriendo para pedir que llamaran a algún profesor y regreso al lado del pelirrojo con bastante rapidez.

Torso contra torso. Se habían arrancado sus camisas en los segundos que Hermione había desaparecido y en un rápido movimiento, Draco tomo a Harry de la cadera, levantándolo del suelo.

Instintivamente el moreno enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su pareja, y tomándole de la nuca volvió a acercarlo para compartir otro beso.

-¡Harry!¡Harry! ¿Qué demonios les pasa?- pregunto asustado Ronald a su novia. La cual apartaba la mirada sonrojada.

-Ron son un veela y su pareja. Creo que Draco a logrado que Harry en verdad lo acepte, cuando eso sucede, la pareja del veela no puede negar la atracción que siente por el. Asi que seduce a su veela y el veela al sentir la excitación de su pareja deja salir su aura y…-

-¡Dímelo en español!- grito su novio bastante frustrado.

-Harry seduce a Draco y Draco esta seduciéndole, es un circulo y si no lo rompemos terminaran teniendo relaciones frente a nosotros- dijo Hermione, mirando ahora como el par de muchachos se desbrochaban sus braguetas, uno al otro y se acercaban a la cama. Draco depositando a Harry y subiéndose en el

-Ahh no, yo no estoy listo para ver eso. Eso si que no. Harry- el pelirrojo se acerco a la cama rápidamente, antes de que su novia pudiera evitarlo.

El acercamiento de otro ser. Eso fue lo que sintió el veela, levanto sus amenazantes ojos plateados, sus pupilas dilatadas y mostro sus dientes apretados. Un veela sintiéndose amenazado era sin duda una criatura muy peligrosa.

Ron sintió como le agarraban la muñeca, volteo y vio los ojos asustados de Hermione. – No te les acerques, debemos esperar a que vengan a ayudarnos- murmuro en voz baja aun bajo la atenta mirada del veela.

-Si no hacemos algo esos dos tendrán… tu sabes- dijo sonrojado y bastante preocupado por su amigo.

-Lo sé Ron, peor es muy peligroso, para nosotros y para Harry- respondió rápidamente la castaña.

Ambos miraron al veela sobre su amigo, el cual no dejaba de retorcerse y morderse los labios con pasión, cegado por el poder de su veela. El cual comenzo a mover su cadera, haciendo que las entrepiernas de ambos se rozaran.

-¡AH!...¡ahhhhh!…- gimió Harry arqueándose ante el toque.

-Espero que en verdad vengan rápido o sino ellos se unirán- murmuro Granger.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno ahora sí. Lamento la tardanza pero creo que ahora me tarde menos, aquí otra entrega. Espero les guste y gracias a las personitas que me leen y me dejan comentarios aunque sean de amenazas jaja. Los quiero.

Lamento dejarlos ahí pero pues… así debe de ser. Prometo no tardarme. Mi musa está conmigo ahora. Grax y déjenme review para ser feliz y publicar mas rápido. Saludos


	10. Comprensión

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y dejarme reviews en este tan extraño proyecto. Se que tardo y lo siento enormemente, no es porque no quiera subirlo antes eso si se los juro.

Este chap igual esta subido de tono, lo digo por aquello que me dijeron que les avisara jaja. Además de que aquí como que la historia tiene un avance bastante importante jeje. Ah si también hay un poco de SiriusxRemus. Les aviso por cualquier cosa

Gracias, disfruten y dejen reviews, son alimento para mi musa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ahh no, yo no estoy listo para ver eso. Eso si que no. Harry- el pelirrojo se acerco a la cama rápidamente, antes de que su novia pudiera evitarlo.

El acercamiento de otro ser. Eso fue lo que sintió el veela, levanto sus amenazantes ojos plateados, sus pupilas dilatadas y mostro sus dientes apretados. Un veela sintiéndose amenazado era sin duda una criatura muy peligrosa.

Ron sintió como le agarraban la muñeca, volteo y vio los ojos asustados de Hermione. – No te les acerques, debemos esperar a que vengan a ayudarnos- murmuro en voz baja aun bajo la atenta mirada del veela.

-Si no hacemos algo esos dos tendrán… tu sabes- dijo sonrojado y bastante preocupado por su amigo.

-Lo sé Ron, pero es muy peligroso, para nosotros y para Harry- respondió rápidamente la castaña.

Ambos miraron al veela sobre su amigo, el cual no dejaba de retorcerse y morderse los labios con pasión, cegado por el poder de su veela. El cual comenzó a mover su cadera, haciendo que las entrepiernas de ambos se rozaran.

-¡AH!...¡ahhhhh!…- gimió Harry arqueándose ante el toque.

-Espero que en verdad vengan rápido o sino ellos se unirán- murmuro Granger.

Para los amantes los minutos parecieron segundos. Harry no dejaba de soltar suspiros de placer al sentir el indecente toqueteo de las caderas del rubio, era lo más audaz que había hecho en la vida y se sentía tan bien que se reprendía por no haberse dejado llevar antes por su pareja.

Las voces le parecían tan lejanas además de que no comprendía el idioma que era empleado. No deseaba perder detalle del cuerpo sobre el, así que no presto la suficiente atención.

Mientras el Veela seguía mirando fijamente a los intrusos que osaron estar enfrente de él. No dejaría que se llevaran a su pareja, era solo de él y nadie podría tocarlo jamás. El dulce chico de cabellos negros le pertenecía por derecho y si alguien se acercaba más de la cuenta sufriría caro su atrevimiento.

_-No dejare que nada nos separe. Ni mi familia, ni Dumbledore, ni el Lord, ni mi padre.-_ Pensó posesivamente, apretando los dientes y dejando escapar un agudo gruñido de advertencia. Sus músculos tensos y sus facciones atemorizantes hicieron que Hermione se preocupara incluso un poco más. Sabía que debía ir a pedir ayuda una vez más, pero en cuanto giro los hombros en su intento por irse, el gruñido se intensifico.

La espalda de Draco se alzo, dejando un espacio entre su pecho y el de Harry. – Mione, será mejor que no te muevas- susurro el pelirrojo colocándose enfrente de su novia.

-Tenemos que pedir ayuda. Harry podría estar en verdadero peligro-

-Yo no veo que nuestro amigo la este pasando mal- respondió el pelirrojo.

Teniendo toda la razón, Harry no lucia para nada incomodo, de hecho se veía encantado con la situación, al menos lo estaba hasta que noto la tensión de su pareja, la cual ya había dejado de frotarse contra él.

Los brazos del moreno fueron a la espalda de Malfoy, levantando su espalda de la cama, sosteniéndose únicamente con la fortaleza de sus brazos. Con rapidez llevo sus labios a la oreja de su veela y sin comprender bien sus propios motivos, comenzó a mover sus labios, besando y mordiendo con picardía. Distrayendo al rubio en su tarea de vigilar a los intrusos.

-Ahhh…- susurro mordiéndose los labios y entrecerrando los ojos. Draco llevo su mano a la espalda de su pareja, ayudándolo a mantener su posición, aquello era lo más sensual que había experimentado, amaba que aquel ángel de cabellos oscuros le estuviera seduciendo. Con gusto accedió a seguir, giro su cabeza y los labios de ambos se enredaron con verdadera gula.

Devorándose poco a poco, sintiendo en sus bocas el delicioso sabor del otro, encontrándose y fundiéndose sin miedo, sin dudas, siendo solo ellos.

La mano de Draco se perdió en la cadera de Harry y en un rápido movimiento ambos quedaron sentados sobre la cama, Harry encima de Draco, besándose con verdaderas ganas.

Potter no pensaba con claridad y no le importaba, dejaba que el otro chico le hiciera lo que quisiera, que le besara le tocara la piel, el alma y el corazón. Sintió los dedos fríos de su veela introduciéndose en su pantalón, jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior, acariciando su pelvis.

-mmm…¡ah!- exclamo dando un pequeño brindo al notar los dedos de su amado metidos en su ropa interior y acariciando toda se extensión.

-Mione… ¿Dónde mierda están los profesores?- pregunto Ron sonrojado y con ganas de sacarse los ojos para no ver aquello.

-No tengo idea, pero no deben de tardar Ron, no deben de tardar- repitió la castaña intentando convencerse a si misma que alguien llegaría ayudarle con ello. Se le hacia bastante tierno y sexy ver a Harry así de libre y feliz pero también sabía que si las cosas seguían y se consumaban, su amigo no podría con el remordimiento y aquello no quería para Harry. No quería que su casi hermano se atormentara por haberse unido a un veela sin quererlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bien creo que eso es lo mejor que podríamos hacer- murmuro Dumbledore bastante arto de tener esa conversación con el testarudo padrino de Harry Potter.

-No creo que sea lo mejor para él. No le agrada el chico, además de que estas apresurando las cosas y eso no es justo para Harry- dijo Sirius en tono serio.

Los dos se miraban como si quisieran mandarse un hechizo y herirse, eso no era bueno. Menos por que se trataba de Harry, su cachorro, no quería que le obligaran a nada y estaba de acuerdo con Sirius.

-Remus, dile a Sirius que no tiene por qué dudar-

-Creo que esta vez estoy de parte de Sirius. Dumbledore no puedes esperar que Harry haga todo lo que tienes planeado. No es justo para un chico de su edad, tiene dudas y miedos y no sabe cómo manejar toda la presión.- dijo calmadamente el castaño, tomando el brazo de Sirius para evitar cualquier estallido de parte del moreno.

-Se que es muy joven, pero no deben olvidar que Harry es una parte central de todo esto, si tenemos al chico Malfoy, podremos tener un espía en la orden y aunque el chico al principio se negara, debe hacer lo que Harry quiera para hacerlo feliz, ese es un punto a nuestro favor. Harry debe unirse a Draco y así tendremos una ventaja-

-Hablas como si no te interesara para nada el bienestar de mi ahijado, el chico ya ha sufrido bastante como para que hora deba dejarse tomar por cualquier imbécil, uno que odia, solo por el bien de la orden, ya tenemos un espía, y es bastante calificado. Tenemos a Quejicus, con el es más que suficiente- dijo Sirius soltándose del agarre de Remus y golpeando el escritorio del despacho del viejo director.

-La credibilidad de Severus ha bajado mucho, nadie dudaría del hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort, además hablas como si a Harry no le agradara Malfoy y creo que en eso estas equivocado, ¿Remus?- el anciano busco la opinión del otro merodeador, buscando apoyo. Lo cual no encontró en su totalidad.

-Cierto es que a Harry no le es indiferente, pero esa no es razón para presionarle a unirse, debe tomarse su tiempo, quieres llevar las cosas demasiado rápido. No está preparado para ello, eso es lo que queremos decirte, déjales, estoy seguro que podríamos llegar al mismo punto que quieres pero sin obligarles a eso- murmuro Remus, gesticulando y moviendo mucho sus manos. Comenzaba a enfadarse con el director, solo quieran tiempo para Harry y parecía que Dumbledore no cedería.

-No tenemos tiempo, necesitamos esta seguridad ahora, sino más vidas se perderán, ¿saben a cuanta gente podríamos salvar con la información que nos dé el joven Malfoy?- murmuro mirando a los merodeadores con bastante aprensión, incapaz de creer que no quisieran apoyarlo.

- ¡Solo pedimos tiempo, deja que las cosas se den! - grito Sirius bastante molesto, con los dientes apretados y lo murada fija en el anciano.

-Hay algunas cosas que aun pasando años y años no se dan, tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo Sirius. Sigues esperando el momento correcto y este no llegara por qué no haces que llegue, lo que no fue en un momento no será jamás. Si sigo tus métodos, no lo harán ahora, ni en diez años, ni en veinte años. Sienten algo el uno por el otro ahora, es el mejor momento y no dejare que tus prejuicios y sueños frustrados hagan que el trabajo de tantos se venga abajo. Piensa en Lily y en James que dieron su vida para protegerlo y en tantos seres que solo quieren que una época de paz llegue, esto nos dará ventaja y podremos acercarnos más rápido a la meta- concluyo Dumbledore, sus ojos azules fijos en los de Sirius, sintiendo como el ser frente a el se achicaba por lo que acababa de decir.

Un gran silencio callo en el lugar haciendo que la estancia se sintiera fría y tensa.

-No son prejuicios, en eso se equivoca. Harry es inseguro por naturaleza, al menos en estos temas. Creo que lo que dices pasara, de eso estoy seguro, pero debes darte cuenta que si presionas a Harry lo hará, no hay duda porque quiere ayudar a la gente, pero se resentirá mucho. Además de que si el joven Malfoy se entera que Harry solo se unió a el por ese propósito no se lo perdonara. Estarían atados para toda la vida y destinados a sufrir, creo que eso no es lo que quieren James y Lily, ni nadie que conozca a Harry. No te pedimos que cambies el plan, solo dales tiempo para que se conozcan, se enamoren y se unan como deben de hacerlo.- dijo Remus poniéndose al lado de su amigo y haciendo que la penetrante mirada de Albus se fijara en el.

Dumbledore no era idiota, Remus estaba enfadado, verdaderamente enfadado, si algo había aprendido cuando tuvo de alumnos a los merodeadores era que no debía acercarse demasiado y acorralar a uno, los demás saltarían a su defensa y eso no sería agradable. Remus era el más calmado, pero sabía que también era letal, con su grandiosa inteligencia y su valor lo hacía un gran enemigo. Entendía que Remus solo tenía a Sirius y justo ahora había cruzado una línea.

Parecía que el castaño estaba a punto de lanzarse a su cuello. Suspiro para calmarse, el también había perdido un poco la claridad de las cosas y había insultado a un aliado, aun así no quería cambiar sus planes, era necesario que Harry lo hiciera y rápido.-Lamento que no nos entendamos, solo quiero lo mejor para Harry- murmuro el anciano sonriendo tristemente.

-También nosotros, en eso estamos de acuerdo. No dejaremos que pierda su esencia, al menos no tan fácilmente, ni por cualquier cosa- dijo Remus tomando a Sirius del brazo y jalando para la puerta.

-Remus, Sirius, se que lo hacen para cuidarlo pero deben entender que esto es más grande que nosotros mismos, deben saber que no quiero herirlo, ni a él ni a nadie- dijo intentando disculparse por sus comentarios mordaces.

-Usted no olvide que Sirius, Harry y yo somos familia y no dejare que nadie lastime a mi familia- murmuro Remus a manera de advertencia. Saliendo de aquel lugar con rapidez, le costaba horrores no maldecir a aquella persona que alguna vez le ayudo.

El aire se volvió más respirable una vez que estuvieron afuera, el castaño tuvo que inhalar varias veces para calmar sus ganas de asesinar al director, giro su cabeza y noto como Sirius aun estaba afectado por lo que había sucedido.

Habían ido decididos a que Dumbledore dejara de presión a su cachorro pero las cosas no habían salido como lo planearon.

-¡Hey Canuto! Quien hubiera dicho que el director se volvería tan engreído con los años- dijo el castaño dándole un empujón amistoso a Sirius – Venga ya quita esa cara, al menos le dejamos claro que no estamos de acuerdo-

-Tal vez tenga razón. Ellos se gustan, tal vez es mejor que las cosas se den rápido en lugar de esperar como idiota- murmuro revolviéndose el pelo mientras bajaban las escaleras del pasadizo del Fénix.

-Las cosas se darán cuando tengan que darse, no debes apresurarlas, ellos estarán bien- respondió Remus sonriéndole a su amigo intentando animarle.

– Ahí adentro no estábamos hablando de Harry, el se refirió a mi-

Remus giro sobre sus talones para observar a Sirius, el cual le miraba fijamente unos escalones más arriba, como si quisiera decirle algo con su mirada, no podía descifrar con facilidad ya que Black lucia bastante alterado.

-¿Qué sigues esperando, Canuto?-

El moreno suspiro y aparto su mirada bastante dolido por las palabras del viejo, tal vez si era mejor que Harry lo hiciera rápido con Draco y así al menos estarían juntos, no como él, que seguía deseando estar junto a Remus sin lograrlo. La mano de Remus en su muñeca le hizo volver su mirada, encontrándose con una leve sonrisa, sintió como Lunático quería brindarle apoyo y eso solo le hizo desesperarse más.

-¿Qué sigues esperando, Canuto?- repitió el castaño

-… que te des cuenta- susurro jalando su brazo haciendo que Remus se inclinara hacia el por estarlo agarrando de su muñeca. La otra mano de Black se coloco en la mejilla de Remus y sus labios por primera vez tocaron los de su amigo.

Se quedaron así por un par de segundos, hasta que Sirius se alejo de él sonriendo con algo de tristeza al ver como el castaño solo le miraba fijamente sin parpadear. Bajo los escalones y escucho como Remus bajaba corriendo tras de el, llamándole. No se detuvo hasta que salió a los pasillos, cambiando su forma a canuto, caminando aun bastante lento.

-¡CANUTO!- grito Remus alcanzando a Sirius en su forma animaga, inclinándose a su lado.

-¡Profesor Lupin!-

Los merodeadores miraron a una chica pelirroja correr hacia ellos. La reconocieorn enseguida y caminaron con rapidez hacia ella.

-Señorita Weasly, ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Remus mirando lo agitada que estaba la chica.

-Hermione, me pidió que los buscara, es sobre Harry, me dijo que fueran a la torre de Gryffindor, que Harry los necesitaba-

Cuando Ginny termino de decir aquello Sirius y Remus, corrieron hacia el lugar, lo mas rápido que podían.

Sirius corrió en su forma animaga con gran velocidad, adelantándose para ir en auxilio de su ahijado, llego con rapidez a la torre y entro diciendo la clave que le habían dicho, entro y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio, convirtiéndose de nuevo.

-¡Harry!- grito abriendo la puerta con rapidez, encontrándose con unos pálidos y sonrojados Hermione y Ron.

-Sirius, Draco y Harry están…están-murmuro Ron incapaz de terminar sus oraciones.

Sin tardar miro hacia la cama de su ahijado donde, este y el chico Malfoy se besaban y se acariciaban con verdadera pasión. Ambos desnudos completamente, Harry suspiraba extendiendo su cuello mientras que Draco le mordía con seguridad y sensaualidad.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- exclamo el animago dando un paso al frente, ganándose un rugido de advertencia. El veela le miraba fijamente sin dejar de morder y acariciar la entrepierna de su pareja, el cual soltaba gemidos de placer entrecortados. No decidiéndose entre respirar o gemir.

Remus apareció en el amrco de la puerta intentando recuperar la respiración y vio la escena, enseguida se dio cuenta de los ojos de Draco y del aura que estaba en el lugar, estaban a punto de unirse, el veela estaba por reclamar a su pareja.

-No se muevan bruscamente, Ron Hermione, vayan a un lado del cuarto- enseguida obedecieron al castaño, Remus dio un paso en frente con suavidad del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Sirius saco la varita del moreno, dándosela con movimientos lentos y pausados.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Black sin dejar de ver a su ahijado, perdido en la sensualidad del veela.

-Petrificus Totalus- susurro muy bajo, enseguida Sirius le comprendió, debían dar en el blanco.- Ambos a Draco, los veelas en ese estado resisten la magia. No falles canuto-

-Ni en un millón de años-

Los merodeadores se pusieron en posición y con gran agilidad ambos lanzaron el hechizo, dándole certeramente en el pecho. Ambos sostuvieron sus varitas sintiendo la resistencia del veela a caer por su magia.

-¡No interfieran!- grito Draco, soltando a su pareja la cual cayo al colchón, saliendo del encanto de aquella criatura, ya que todo su poder lo concentraba en desviar el de los dos magos.

A Harry le costó un poco sacudirse de las nubes de placer, su cuerpo aun excitado y su cabeza dando vueltas no le ayudaban mucho pero en cuento vio a su padrino y a su profesor atacando a Draco, sintió una repentinas nauseas, ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

Draco dejo salir un poco su esencia veela afectando a sus dos atacantes, mareándoles un poco, distrayéndoles pero la magia de aquellos hombres era bastante fuerte, además de que no notaba que quisieran hacerle daño a él o a su pareja, eso le desconcertaba , sus intenciones eran ayudar, pero… ¿a qué?. Ni el ni su pareja necesitaban de nadie.

-Draco, basta, ellos son mi familia- escucho decir a Harry, giro su cabeza y le vio, afligido por aquello, no quería ver esa expresión en el rostro de su amado, así que calmo sus poderes, dejándose atacar por esos hombres, sintiendo como el hechizo poco a poco se extendía por todo su cuerpo y lo paralizaba.

La magia se detuvo, y Harry pudo apreciar lo cansados que lucían sus protectores. Comprendió rápidamente lo que había sucedió, agradeció por dentro que le hubieran salvado pero no podía ver que lastimaran a Draco, ya no.

-Por favor, quiten el hechizo- les pidió a Sirius y Remus, ambos se miraron dudativos pero al ver como su Harry se acercaba al veela y lo sostenía, decidieron hacerlo.

Las manos de Harry sonriéndole le revolvieron el cabello rubio, Draco le sonrió y se puso rápidamente en pie, alejándose de su pareja y de todos en el cuarto, sintiéndose mal por haberse aprovechado de esa manera del moreno.

-Harry en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención obligarte ni atacar a tu familia- susurro apenado, recogiendo su túnica del suelo.

-No fue intencional, todos lo entendemos- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Debí controlarme, será mejor que me vaya-

-No fue tu culpa y no tienes por qué irte. Quédate, Draco- la mano del moreno le tomo la suya, sintió una descarga eléctrica correr por su cuerpo, sintió que el suelo desaparecía y una alegría enorme. Sonriendo, asintió y enseguida rodeo a Harry con sus brazos, acercando sus rostros y compartiendo otro beso.

-¡Hey cálmense! No queremos volver a presenciar lo que vimos- dijo Ron molesto, haciendo que los dos se separaran sonrojados hasta las orejas. Mientras los demás comenzaban a reírse.

Sirius aun algo extrañado miraba al rubio con sospecha, no le agradaba mucho aquello, si el veela no aprendía a controlarse tendrían serios problemas. Pensaba en aquello hasta que sintió como una mano tomaba la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con disimulo, con rapidez miro sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndose al ver como Remus sostenía su mano con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Comprendiendo a la perfección por que Draco había perdido el control, si en ese momento no hubiera nadie alrededor, lo más seguro era que el reaccionara de la misma manera que el veela y se aprovecharía de cierto castaño.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, si llegaron hasta acá, ¡déjenme review! ¡Anden!. ¡Grax por leer y se me cuidan!


	11. Bienvenido a la Orden

Hola a todos, lamento muchísimo la tardanza y no saben, agradezco enormemente a todos por comentar, agregar a favoritos y las alertas, me hacen verdaderamente feliz y eso me hace seguir con gusto mis fics.

Lamento la tardanza es que tengo a una personita que me golpea si no escribo mi historia original y estuve metida haciendo eso, espero que algún día logre acabarla jaja… sino me mataran.

¡Ah si!, les invito a leer otro de mis fics si te gusta el SiriusxRemus.

Bueno gracias a todos y espero les guste este cap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El tic-tac del reloj en la oficina de Dumbledore hacia que la desesperación en su interior creciera inevitablemente. Después del pequeño incidente en su habitación, Harry y Draco fueron llevados ante el director y este había pedido hablar exclusivamente con el pequeño Draco Malfoy, a solas.

Esto causo un verdadero desasosiego en el joven Potter, que no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro mientras unos cansados Remus y Sirius intentaban calmarlo. – Venga, Harry, ya saldrán. Tranquilízate- murmuro su padrino, bostezando un poco.

-No es sencillo, saben lo de mi misión ¿y si Dumbledore dice algo que no debe?… ¿y si Draco se enoja conmigo? y si… No esto está muy mal- murmuro el moreno sintiendo como sus manos le sudaban y sus piernas temblaban.

-No le conviene decir nada Harry, intenta tranquilizarte, tal vez solo están aclarando algunos puntos- agrego Remus extendiendo su mano para que el pequeño chico la tomara. Remus siempre tenía el don de calmar a la gente, sino seguramente no habría sobrevivido con sus hiperactivos amigos James y Sirius.

Tomo la mano que se le ofrecía y tomo asiento al lado de su profesor, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de aquel hombre – Pero ¿y si las cosas van mal?- pregunto aun preocupado el ojiverde, sintió su cabello ser acariciado y escucho un suave suspiro.

-No conseguirás nada preocupándote como lo haces. ¡Ya se! Porque no mejor nos hablas de esa escena tan maravillosa – murmullo el canino haciendo que Harry se sonrojara rápidamente y negara con la cabeza, avergonzado.

-No tengo nada que decir- dijo rápidamente poniéndose bruscamente de pie, intentando zanjar el asunto. Sirius simplemente amplió su sonrisa, dispuesto a molestar al pequeño Potter- Vaya que se veían lindos, ambos disfrutando del cuerpo del otro. Si no hubiéramos llegado seguramente ahora serias completamente suyo, ¿No Harry?-

Sintió sus orejas arder de la vergüenza, aun estaban tan frescos los besos de Draco en su cuerpo y podía sentir el suave aroma del rubio en su piel - ¡Calla!- grito incomodo Harry, impidiendo que le miraran el rostro sonrojado.

-Que tierno te ves Harry, todo sonrojado- murmuro Sirius, ganándose un codazo de parte de Remus y el pequeño merodeador escuchó quejarse a su padrino.

-Tranquilo Harry, me alegra que al menos la misión ya no te parezca tan mala- murmuro Remus sonriéndole con tranquilidad al menor, este volteo a verlo y correspondió la sonrisa de manera amable. Aun no sabía que había cambiado pero algo le hizo sentir que era correcto estar con Draco Malfoy.

Algo en su interior se lo dijo.

Las puertas del despacho de Dumbledore se abrieron, dejando ver a un rubio que lucía demasiado pálido, el director por el contrario lucia feliz, orgulloso. Harry por instinto corrió y tomo el hombro de Draco intentando darle apoyo.

El Slyderin enseguida sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, tomo con delicadeza la mano libre de Harry y la apretó. El anciano detrás de el sonriendo murmuro – Me es un enorme placer anunciarles que Draco Malfoy, ahora pareja de Harry, ha decidió pertenecer a la orden y brindarnos toda la información disponible para vencer al señor tenebroso-

Asombrado el joven Potter miro al rubio, intentando descifrar por medio de miradas si era cierto lo que el director decía – Draco yo…- tartamudeo ante la intensidad de lo que sucedía, pero al ver aquel sentimiento titilando en la profundidad de sus grises ojos, sabía por que lo había hecho.

Le había escogido a él – No quiero servir a alguien que tiene como objetivo lastimarte- susurro Draco aun apretando la mano de su pareja – Lo que paso hace unas horas me abrió los ojos. No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime, si algo te pasa yo me muero, Harry. Me uniré a la orden y te protegeré-

Su pecho se sintió cálido, demasiado cálido, algo dentro de Harry se movió, sintió ternura y unas ganas terribles de abrazar a aquel joven que le había elegido, que estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo en su vida por él, estaba dispuesto a cambiar de bando solo por los sentimientos que tenia hacia él.

Recibió un suave beso en los labios, Draco abrió los ojos, completamente asombrado por aquella muestra de cariño y a la vez feliz, rodeo al muchacho con sus brazos levantándole un poco, parecía que Harry estaba de puntitas. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Si con eso podía tener así a su bella pareja entonces contento lo haría.

-Esto es excelente, El amor que se tienen es por una razón, me alegro tanto que ahora estén asi de unidos- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y mirando fijamente a Harry , haciéndole salir de su ensoñación, esos ojos azules le estaban felicitando, diciéndole un silencioso "estoy orgulloso, cumpliste tu misión , Harry".

Su cuerpo se lleno de ansiedad repentinamente, Draco estaba apostando todo y el no era del todo sincero, eso le preocupaba y sabia que tarde o temprano seria un problema que no podría ocultar, temía la reacción del rubio, tal vez volvería al lado enemigo, tal vez se decepcionaría tanta de él que preferiría irse y dejarlo solo.

Apretó con más fuerza al rubio entre sus brazos y este sonriendo correspondió con un poco mas de fuerza, queriendo hacer que Harry sintiera su amor y su protección.

-Bien muchachos, ahora que ya están juntos creo que es bueno que pasen tiempo como pareja, Harry, Draco deberían compartir cuarto. ES lo mejor para mantener a tu parte veela- opino el anciano mirando directamente los ojos verdes de Harry.

Draco sintió como los músculos de los hombros y espalda de su pareja se tensaban ante la sugerencia del anciano, miro ligeramente a Harry y notos sus ojos nublados de pánico, era cierto que ambos habían compartido un momento íntimo, pero se detuvieron justo a tiempo, no quería obligar a Harry a unirse usando sus poderes veelas. Quería que Harry Potter eligiera al hombre Draco Malfoy.

-Creo que eso lo decidiremos nosotros a nuestro tiempo, Señor- impuso el veela poniendo detrás de él a su pareja y encarando con un semblante altanero al líder de la Orden del Fénix. NO le gustaba la presión que aquel ser creaba en Harry, detestaba a ese hombre desde el inicio, lo odiaba por ser el enemigo de su padre, por aprobar tantas cosas que eran incorrectas, al menos eso le había enseñado, pero ahora. Ahora lo odiaba más que nunca, no le gustaba que nadie afectara así a su chico, no lo permitiría.

Si tenía que sacar sus poderes, lo haría, con tal de proteger a Harry.

-Pienso como Malfoy- murmuro Sirius, poniéndose al lado de su ahijado, sonriéndole a los dos jóvenes – Tomen las cosas con calma, ahora que ambos saben lo que sienten y que son correspondidos, lo mejor es dejarse llevar. No se precipiten- dijo revolviendo el cabello de Harry con gesto paternal, haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos y sonriera.

-Las cosas se darán solas- apoyo el lupino tomando su lugar junto a Sirius.

En ese momento Dumbledore pensó que tal vez aquello no era tan buena idea. En verdad había pensado que Harry se dejaría llevar por el pero al verlos así, juntos uno al lado del otro, pensó que se había equivocado. Remus ya no le seguiría como antes por culpa de su desatinada pelea con Sirius.

No era ningún tonto, sabía perfectamente que el castaño no le perdonaría, el lobo amaba a su manada, Harry y Sirius eran su manada y si no hacia algo, Draco también lo sería pronto. De ninguna manera le convenía aquello, el único que debía cambiar su lealtad era el joven Malfoy.

-Está bien, aun son jóvenes, Harry aun puede sentirse inseguro de los sentimientos de Draco. Creo que sí, es mejor que aun lo pienses-

Aquel comentario hizo que todos le miraran con sorpresa, Draco enseguida dejo de abrazar a Harry, sintiéndose repentinamente abatido por eso. Era una posibilidad, tal vez Harry no quería compartir habitación por que aun no creía en el, porque no estaba seguro de completar el vinculo con él. Aun desconfiaba de el.

El moreno en cuanto sintió el cambio de Draco quiso explicarle sus razones, era cierto que el chico le gustaba más de lo que cualquier otro le había gustado pero aun no se sentía listo para aquello. Tomo la mano del rubio y sin dejar de ver al director jalo al otro chico, iniciando un beso apasionado. Transmitiéndole sus sentimientos al otro, queriendo que entendiera que no desconfiaba, que era culpa de él mismo, de su inseguridad.

Movió sus labios, devorando los de Malfoy, centrando atención en el labio inferior, mordiendo ligeramente. Poco a poco el beso se fue apagando, ambos con la respiración agitada. El moreno volvió a sentir los brazos de su pareja, abrazándole y la sonrisa volvió al rostro del rubio.

Giro la cabeza, mirando con desafío a Dumbledore, si quería meterlo en problemas con su veela le sería difícil, no le permitiría aquello, nadie metería desconfianza entre ellos. Ni siquiera el director.

La tensión en el ambiente era notable para todos menos para el joven Malfoy que seguía perdido por la deliciosa presencia de su ahora pareja. Remus miraba fijamente a Dumbledor, con la piel erizada y los ojos casi amarillos, lucia en verdad algo salvaje, dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento.

Sirius miraba entre Harry y Remus, estando al pendiente de cualquier movimiento o palabra que lastimara a su familia. Por último el director Albus no dejaba de sonreír sabiendo que había dado un paso correcto, no debía presionar demasiado al chico Potter si deseaba que todo siguiera como estaba planeado.

-Me parece perfecto compartir habitación con Draco, así podremos manejar mejor la situación, para que puedas controlar tu s poderes y tu temperamento. Lamento decirlo pero eras bastante agresivo y no quiero volver a pasar por el mal momento en el que golpees a alguien por culpa mía- murmuro Harry.

-Entonces debes alejarte de todos, porque no es algo que pueda controlar perfectamente, no quiero que nadie ponga sus asquerosas manos sobre ti, eso incluye al licántropo- respondió entre dientes el rubio, luciendo repentinamente molesto.

-¿Porque me incluye a mi?- pregunto algo sorprendido el aludido, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.

Draco fijo sus ojos grises, tan fríos como el hielo, sobre su ex profesor –No soy idiota, todos los seres como tu desean una pareja fuerte. No dejare que te unas a mi Harry, de eso estate seguro- amenazo el Slytherin.

-Jamás me fijaría en Harry, es mi cachorro eso es…es… horripilante. Harry es como un hijo mío, nunca me atrevería a tocarlo- respondió defendiéndose, levantando los brazos y sintiéndose enfadado por el atrevimiento de aquella serpiente venenosa.

Desde que era un lobezno supo que el no tendría una pareja y juro que por ello su familia serian sus hermanos, James Potter y Sirius Black (antes contaba a cierta ratilla pero ahora era diferente). Si estos formaban una familia entonces sus hijos serian como los suyos, cuidaría de cada uno y les ayudaría.

El simple pensamiento de que alguien insinuara que sus atenciones no eran de cariño Fraternal sino que tenía una connotación sexual le asqueaba.

Sirius intervino tomando el hombro del rubio – Tranquilo Malfoy, jamás permitiría que Harry se acercara a mi Remus, créeme que le cortare las manos a tu chico si pone sus ojos en el mío-

Aquello ocasionó que los ojos de los dos más jóvenes se abrieran con sorpresa, Harry boqueo varias veces como un pez fuera del agua. Dumbledore lucia en verdad intrigado, pero la cara de Remus fue la más interesante. Su boca se seco, sus mejillas rojas como el color de Gryffindor y sus ojos brillaban y parpadeaba con bastante frecuencia.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- preguntó emocionado el ojiverde, dando pequeños saltos en su lugar, emocionado y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Remus fijo sus ojos ambarinos en el muchacho, sorprendido comenzó a sentirse repentinamente mareado.

-¿Tu lo sabías?- pregunto Remus, señalando con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, sintiéndose tambalear – Claro que lo sabía, me parece perfecto que ahora sean una pareja- concluyo Harry sonriéndole a su ex profesor, sintiéndose orgulloso ante la posibilidad de que Remus y Sirius formaran su propia familia.

Tras varias bocanadas de aire de parte de Remus y una risa burlona Sirius el ultimo agrego- Aun no somos pareja, pero ahora Monny ya sabe lo que siento-

Todos los presentes miraron a Remus y esta enrojeció aun más, desviando su mirada al suelo y maldiciendo en voz baja a Sirius con un "me las pagaras perro asqueroso". – Lamento mucho mi ignorancia, Black. No sabía que el licántropo ya había sido tomado por alguien más, pero te aconsejo que le marques pronto porque su olor indica que aun esta libre y que para mi gran sorpresa es un aroma inocente, jamás mezclado con el de otra persona. Si no me hubiera fijado en Harry, el profesor Lupin hubiera sido un candidato. Apresúrate o alguien más lo tomara-

Esta vez Sirius lucia anonadado - ¿Es verdad lo que dice este mocoso, jamás has estado con nadie?- le pregunto a Remus, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al castaño, tomando entre sus manos los brazos de este.

-Me gustaría tratar eso en un lugar donde no esté tanta gente presente, Black- respondió el lupino con ira, mirando al pelinegro con bastante rencor, enseguida, Black se quedo callado, se inclinó ofreciendo una disculpa y tomo la muñeca de su amigo y a empujones lo saco del despacho del directo – Lo siento Harry, pero llevo mucho tiempo esperando tener una oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciar el tiempo- dijo su padrino antes de salir y cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Una sonrisa inevitable se formo en los labios del hijo de James Potter. – ¿Te alegras?- pregunto su veela contagiándose con su dulce sonrisa y mirando fijamente los ojos esmeralda.

-Mucho, me parece que al fin ellos podrán estar como siempre debieron- respondió tomando el brazo de Draco inconscientemente, acercándose un poco más. La presencia del rubio lo relajaba demasiado y eso en verdad le agradaba. Ya no tenía tanto peso en sus hombros.

-Creo que es mejor que se retiren. Me siento feliz por ambos y agradecido de su decisión señor Malfoy. Harry lleva tus cosas a la habitación que se preparo para el uso de Draco. Espero que todo salga bien- concluyo el director alentándolos a marcharse.

Harry sabia que el primer punto estaba hecho, ahora necesitaba tener a Draco en su meñique, que hiciera justo lo que el chico le dijera, entregarse físicamente y pedirle su ayuda como espía. No era un camino sencillo peor de nuevo olvido todo cuando sintió la mano del rubio tomando la suya, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran, en verdad no quería perder a Draco.

CONTINUARA….


	12. Un nuevo hogar

Hola gente bonita, lo sé, lo se deje este fic sin actualizar demasiado tiempo y lo lamento, no saben cuánto. Sin embargo dadas las circunstancias y que mi musa volvió a mi lado para seguir con mis fics y con mi novela, soy feliz como una lombriz. Les agradezco sus comentarios, sus favs y sus alerts. Muchas muchas gracias, los quiero muchísimo y no dejare este fic por todos ustedes.

Gracias y espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooooooooo0o0o0o0

El llegar a su habitación y comenzar a guardar sus cosas fue algo difícil, a pesar de que sus amigos entendían un poco el porqué, otros no paraban de hablar acerca del nuevo romance que flotaba en el aire. Dumbledore dio la gran notica en cuanto pudo.

Harry Potter era la pareja elegida por el veela Draco Malfoy.

Así que con muchas miradas en su espalda, fue por sus cosas para dirigirse a sus nuevos aposentos, temía un poco como se iría a llevar con el rubio, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien, anhelaba que todo se solucionaría.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?- pregunto Ron por quinta vez, mientras el pelinegro salía con la jaula de Hedwing .

-Lo más seguro que podre estar, te veré luego Ron- murmuro cruzando rápidamente la sala común de los leones, sintiendo como aquel lugar que era su refugio se quedaba atrás, ahora lo desconocido estaba frente a él y temía no poder controlar lo que se le venía encima.

O0o0o0

Desde que salió del despacho del director, proclamando su unión a la orden y después de dejar ir a Harry por sus cosas, había salido disparado a sus habitaciones privadas. Quería cerciorarse de que Harry se sintiera cómodo ahí.

Lo primero fue cambiar ligeramente la decoración, así que cambio los colores de Slytherin por unos más neutros como el color negro, blanco y crema. Sus habitaciones eran en verdad grandes, dos recamaras, un baño con tina y una sala de estar. Temía incomodar a su pareja al imponer su presencia, por eso deseaba tomarse su tiempo, poco a poco atraería a Harry a su habitación, a su cama y a su corazón.

Había escuchado historias de lo que sentía tener una pareja pero jamás se imagino que aquello fuera tan intenso. Ahora que tenía más claro quién era la persona que le llenaba completamente sabía que tenía que verle feliz, hacerle sonreír y protegerlo de todos los peligros que se avecinaban. Sería complicado pero Draco estaba determinado a dar su vida por aquel chico de ojos verdes.

Terminaba de cambiar unos cuantos detalles cuando escucho como la puerta de entrada se abría dejando ver a su pequeña pareja, con sus maletas y un puchero en su carita. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron quedaron paralizados. Harry analizaba su siguiente movimiento, debía encontrar una buena forma de acercarse a Draco para poder adquirir información para la orden.

Por otro lado, Draco se quedo admirando aquella belleza que ahora le pertenecía completamente, ese chico era su pareja de por vida y su pecho se lleno de orgullo al admirarle. Con cordialidad se acerco y le dirigió una leve sonrisa que enseguida fue correspondida por una más alegre de parte del moreno.

-Hola- murmuro Harry revolviéndose el cabello en un claro gesto de nerviosismo que a Malfoy le pareció encantador.

-Hola, pasa. Te mostrare el lugar- dijo el rubio guiando a Harry y mostrándole cada pequeño rincón de esas habitaciones que serian su nuevo hogar. Potter admiro cada lugar, sorprendido por la decoración tan neutral, haciendo que el lugar fuera acogedor. Pensó que estaría en un lugar lujoso del más puro estilo Malfoy, pero este cambio le agradaba.

Hablaron poco hasta que llegaron a la habitación destinada para Harry – Esta es tu habitación, puedes decorarla como mejor te parezca, además de que tiene un encantamiento para que no pueda irrumpir en ella sin tu consentimiento. Es una medida de seguridad…ya sabes solo por si es necesario-murmuro incomodo el rubio.

-Vaya, es bastante amplio y agradable. Gracias por tantas molestias Draco-

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente y acercándose unos pasos tomo la mano del otro chico, apretándola con afecto – No es ninguna molestia Harry.- murmuro para después apartarse un poco, queriendo darle el suficiente espacio para no atosigarlo demasiado.

-Bueno… esto es…raro- murmuro el moreno cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el tocador mirando hacia el suelo – Nunca hemos hablado civilizadamente, no sé muy bien qué esperas que haga-

-En realidad no se podría decir que espere algo específico, entiendo que la situación sea incomoda para ti. Nunca hemos tenido una conversación ni siquiera corta pero…en verdad quiero cambiar eso- Draco no paraba de observarlo mientras hablaba, queriendo percibir sus emociones, todo sería mucho más fácil si el vínculo se estableciera y así poder saber exactamente qué era lo que su apetecible pareja quería.

Harry suspiro pesadamente, obligándose un poco a sonreír. Lo único que él quería era tener una vida tranquila pero parecía que aquello era imposible para "El niño que sobrevivió". – Pues se podría decir que ya estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada, ¿no?- agrego sonriendo mientras se acercaba un poco al rubio.

Correspondiendo el gesto, el rubio llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de Harry, acercándole y plantándole un ligero beso en los labios, apenas rozándole para después alejarse un poco, divirtiéndose al notar el rubor en las mejillas de su pareja.

-Me encanta saber que ya hemos avanzado un poco- murmuro soltando al moreno, encaminándose a la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco – Te dejo para que acomodes tus cosas, si gustas podríamos…salir a caminar o a comer algo.-

-Gracias, no sé cuanto tarde…-

-Está bien, te esperare hasta que hayas acabado- le interrumpió rápidamente, sentía que si escuchaba una negativa del moreno podría entrarle una gran tristeza. Enseguida noto una amable sonrisa en el rostro de Harry y un asentimiento que le lleno de un agradable calor todo el cuerpo. Correspondió a la sonrisa y se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de él.

En cuanto Draco salió de su habitación, el moreno dejo salir un largo suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la cama, bastante aturdido. Se notaba que el rubio estaba dando todo de su parte para que él se sintiera cómodo pero por varias razones no lograba calmar sus nervios.

Por unos segundos deseaba que nadie dependiera de él ni de sus elecciones, justo en ese momento, más que nunca deseaba ser un chico normal.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius se mordía el labio inferior en un claro gesto de impaciencia, mientras sus ojos se centraban en esos bellos soles que se negaban a encontrar los suyos. Desde que habían salido de la vista de curiosos, había tomado la mano del castaño y le había acorralado contra la pared.

Ahora podía ver claramente esas largas pestañas que le distraían de algunas cicatrices en sus mejillas. Era incluso divertido, el hecho que ambos estuvieran tan cerca, como siempre deseo estar. – Me alegro- murmuro Black.

-¿De qué?- pregunto sonrojándose aun más y girando un poco la cabeza, apartando su mirada.

-De que ahora sepas lo que siento- murmuro acercándose a Remus, captando su leve fragancia y con una gran sonrisa deposito un breve beso en su cuello. –Y que no me rechaces-

El castaño respiro con un poco de dificultad, tal cambio era demasiado, había visto como su amigo seducía a sus compañeras cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero jamás pensó que así se sentiría estar en la mira de canuto.

Era algo extraño, mucho más por que le conocía desde niño y ciertamente era que en todo este tiempo, jamás se había sentido atraído por nadie, hombre o mujer. Tal vez aquello se debía a que sabía que ninguna persona podría aceptarle por su licantropía, así que dejo ese lado de su vida.

Ahora era completamente nuevo y a cada segundo que aquel perro se le acercaba, se sentía tímido y se veía obligado a apartar sus ojos, queriendo esconderse. – No podría rechazarte- murmuro ahogadamente.

-No tienes idea de lo incomodo que me sentía al pensar que te alejarías, que no querrías volver a verme. Lo único que quiero que sepas…es que no es un juego para mí, jamás jugaría contigo, eres demasiado valioso para mi, Lunático.-

Las agitadas respiraciones de ambos eran lo único que lograba escucharse, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, sintiendo alguna fuerza magnética, empujándolos a acercarse. Sin embargo el castaño bajo la mirada, rompiendo con ese contacto.

-Solo, déjame asimilarlo- murmuro el lobo volviendo a encarar a su amigo. Sirius sabía que no debía presionar demasiado si quería tener una oportunidad con ese hombre, así que asintió mientras se apartaba. Dejándole más espacio.

-Está bien, pero no te tomes demasiado tiempo, sabes que soy impaciente de naturaleza- murmuro acercándose y dándole un beso en la orilla de sus labios, apunto de rosarlos, deleitados ante las bellas mejillas sonrojadas del castaño y su expresión de desconcierto.

Remus y el habían avanzado rápidamente a otro lugar, o al menos eso era lo que sentía y estaba casi seguro que si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez su gran amor al fin estaría entre sus brazos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inhalo con profundidad para llenarse de valor antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, sabiendo que le esperaba cierto rubio, para salir a algún lado, tal como le había dicho hace algunas horas. Así que con decisión tomo la perilla y salió de su pequeño refugio.

Asomo la cabeza, pero no logro ver por ningún lado a Malfoy, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado, decidió buscar al chico, acercándose con paso lento hasta la puerta de la habitación del otro. Esta estaba entreabierta, mostrando una parte de la habitación, Harry noto que todo estaba en perfecto orden y el suave aroma a menta que caracterizaba a Draco le llego a la nariz.

Toco con suavidad, llamando al rubio sintiéndose incapaz de irrumpir en su espacio. En segundos la puerta fue abierta en su totalidad, ahí estaba, recibiéndole con una sonrisa y su claro cabello tremendamente revuelto. –Lo lamento… ¿te desperté?- pregunto incomodo Harry, mirando el suelo con pena.

-Para nada, solo estaba recostado…esperándote- contesto Malfoy tomando con gentileza la mano de su pareja – Si acabaste, ¿podríamos salir a algún lado o bajar a cenar?- pregunto sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, temiendo que hubiera alguna negativa.

-¿Esta es tu habitación, cierto?- pregunto repentinamente, haciendo que el veela le mirara, asintiendo - ¿podría?- murmuro, pidiendo permiso para poder entrar a ese cuarto que olía a menta. En seguida el rubio se hizo a un lado para que el otro entrara.

El lugar era amplio y ordenado, todos los muebles de color blanco con detalles plateados, su elegante diseño y su limpieza hacían que resplandecieran. Un gran armario, una mesa redonda con tres sillones, un diván circular justo al lado de la ventana, cerca de ahí se veía un gran librero. Para terminar con una bella y enorme cama blanca con dosel a juego.

-¡Vaya!- murmuro Harry mirando en todas direcciones, el lugar se le hacía bastante agradable. Lentamente se acerco al librero – Si Herm viera esto, se moriría seguramente- agrego con una gran sonrisa, tomando un libro al azar, abriéndolo, percatándose que era de plantas medicinales.

-Algún día quisiera aprender magia curativa y llegar a ser un sanador- Draco se dejo caer en el diván, mirando atentamente su colección de libros. – Es algo que me agrada, bueno eso y hacer pociones.-

-Seguramente lo lograras, eres muy bueno en pociones- Harry tomo asiento a su lado, sonriendo ligeramente y pasándole con alegría el libro que había tomado. Rápidamente las manos de su veela tomaron el ejemplar, rozándole los dedos, acercándose cada vez más. Hasta que inevitablemente ambos compartieron un ligero beso, apenas rozándose y con ojos entrecerrados.

Harry tomo la mejilla del rubio con una mano, mientras sentía como el otro acomodaba su palma en su nuca, jalándolo hacia delante para continuar con suaves besos, separándose solo lo estrictamente necesario para tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Te molestaría si nos quedamos?- pregunto Harry antes de volver a robarle otro beso, que enseguida fue correspondido, ahora el rubio y el compartían besos pequeños y breves – Me encanta la idea- dijo Draco volviendo a inclinarse hacia a delante para continuar con su sesión de besos, su rica sesión de besos.

CONTINUARA…..

Gracias por leer y espero sus super reviews, ¡felices fiestas!


	13. Primera Noche

Hola a todos, sé que me tarde bastante y lo lamento, últimamente han sucedido muchas cosas que me han deprimido un poco así que simplemente no podía escribir algo decente. Les agradezco sus comentarios, sus alerts y que lean este pequeño fic.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios.

*****o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o********

Sus parpados se negaban a quedarse quietos, caían una y otra vez, cubriendo sus vibrantes ojos verdes. La plática con Draco se había extendido hasta la madrugada, ahora ambos derrumbados sobre la cama, Harry mirando el techo y el rubio mirándolo a él.

-Ya es tarde, Harry- murmuro acariciando el cabello negro del aludido, sonriendo ligeramente y con unas ganas profundas de que a su pareja le importara un comino la hora.

-Lo se- murmuro Harry, seguido de varios suspiros, el sueño de nuevo ganando terreno. –Solo un minuto y me levanto- continuo ya con los ojos cerrados y la lentitud de su respiración le indico al heredero de los Malfoy que había sucumbido.

Sonriendo se acomodo aun más cerca, dejando correr sus dedos por los suaves cabellos de su pareja, mientras que rodeaba la cintura de Harry. No le agradaba mucho la idea de despegarse del chico pero sabía que no era oportuno que estuvieran juntos, al menos no aun.

Haciendo completo uso de toda su autocontrol se puso de pie, pasando su brazo por atrás de las rodillas de su ojiverde, su otra mano tomándole con fuerza de los hombros, levantándolo. Su mirada se quedo puesta en el cuerpo de su pareja y sonriendo camino hasta salir de su habitación.

Temía no poder pasar al cuarto de Harry, pero esperaba que al traerlo entre sus brazos las protecciones le permitieran el paso. Así fue como logro entrar, teniendo sumo cuidado de no despertar a su preciosa carga. Depositándolo entre las sabanas y arropándolo con mucho cariño.

Un suave beso en los cabellos obscuros y un largo suspiro antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. En verdad le hubiera gustado dormir con Harry pero no sabía cómo aquello repercutiría en su relación, además, aun tenía que hacer una cosa.

Con elegancia entro a su habitación y comenzó a cambiar su ropa, colocándose su ropa de dormir de tono negro, haciendo resaltar su tez blanca. No podía creer cuanto habían cambiado las cosas y en tan poco tiempo, aunque también sabía que aquello sucedería y cuando su veela eligiera a la persona perfecta para él, simplemente ya no podría hacer nada. Estaría completamente a merced de su bella pareja.

Suspiro mientras apartaba las sabanas, metiéndose entre ellas, dejando que su cuerpo se calentara lentamente, recordando el delicioso calor del cuerpo de Harry, su olor, la suavidad de su piel. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y poco a poco comenzó a caer dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus se retorcía las manos mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en su habitación, las emociones que habían vivido en tan poco tiempo eran en verdad intensas. Aceptar las misiones que cada uno tenía, ver como el pequeño hijo de James tenía que afrontar su relación con Draco, incluso el hecho de que ahora sabía que cierto animago estaba tras él.

Suspiro cansadamente cuando percibió un cierto aroma a lluvia, sus sentidos eran bastante buenos y por una vez se alegraba que el lobo los agudizara. – ¿Canuto?-

Sirius apareció con una gran sonrisa por el umbral de la puerta – Albus dijo que tendría que quedarme en un lugar seguro y que este sería el lugar más seguro para mí-

-Creía que eso ya lo habíamos hablado, por supuesto que te quedaras aquí – respondió el castaño, quitándole importancia al asunto, sin darse cuenta como una cínica sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de su amigo.

Sirius camino hasta estar solo unos centímetros atrás del lobo, murmurando suavemente en su sensible oído – Pero no estoy muy seguro de que sea un lugar seguro para ti- lo tomo de la cintura, atrayéndole hacia su pecho, pegando sus cuerpos y deposito un pequeño beso en el cuello del lupino.

Sintió como se retorcía su amigo entre sus brazos, intentando zafarse de su repentino abrazo – Sirius, creí que dijiste que me darías tiempo-

-Sí, también te dije que no tardaras mucho, así que solo te recuerdo un poco que no debes tardar en darme una respuesta, Moony- murmuro soltándose, caminando por el cuarto que ocuparía, si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba nervioso, el hecho de confesarse, de tener que habitar en el mismo lugar que su pequeño licántropo le ponía con los nervios de punta.

A la vez se sentía ridículo, había vivido con él los siete años de Howarts, pero ahora era distinto, ahora sabia que eran esas molestias en su estomago, sabia el porqué sus manos sudaban y su respiración se agitaba cuando aceptaba el olor del castaño. Mucho había cambiado y tal vez, para bien. Al menos Remus no le había evitado completamente, solo se le notaba algo sonrojado y confundido.

Sirius camino hasta salir de la pequeño recibidor y entro al lugar donde dormiría y se sorprendió al ver camas gemelas, cada una con un buro al lado, lucían cómodas y la decoración simple y neutra le hacía sentir bienvenido en aquel espacio - ¿Cuál es la tuya?- pregunto alzando la voz para que Remus le pudiera escuchar.

-La de la derecha- respondió.

El pelinegro se dejo caer pesadamente a la cama, sintiendo como esta se hundía por su peso, esturando cada musculo, arqueando la espalda para poder relajarse totalmente.

-Tan descuidado como siempre, quítate la ropa y metete bajo las cobijas- dijo el lobo entrando a la reamara, se acero a su closet y saco dos piyamas, una la aventó a la cara de Sirius y la otra la acomodo sobre su cama, comenzando a sacarse la ropa.

Por respeto el animago se giro y de espaldas comenzó a cambiarse también, si el era descuidado Remus era el hombre más descarado que había conocido. Ni siquiera recordó que se le había declarado hace solo unas horas y que era más que lógico que deseaba a aquel lobo. – Provocador- murmuro entre dientes terminando de vestirse y metiéndose entre las sabanas, dándole la espalda al castaño.

-Que descanses, Sirius- escucho la vos de Remus que le hizo sentir mariposas y girando sobre si, encaro al otro, notando como le miraban esos hermosos ojos dorados.

-Igual tu, Moony- respondió sonriendo, contagiando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigos, se quedaron un tiempo así, mirándose hasta que poco a poco les venció el cansancio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sentir sus besos, su calor, ese dulce aroma que le volvía loco. Tomo con ambas manos la cadera del pelinegro, haciendo que s moviera sobre el con mas ímpetu, levantándose un poco para poder morderlo justo en su bello cuello.

-Harry…- susurro el rubio, aun tomando las nalgas de su pareja. Era una delicia, jamás había sentido aquello que en esos momentos sentía, era algo sublime, besar, morder, probar a su única pareja, su dulce chico.

Pasaba sus manos por toda la piel a ala que tenía acceso, besaba con pasión, amaba con todo su corazón y dejaba el alma en cada segundo que pasaba con él, jamás le dejaría ir, jamás permitiría que alguien lo alejara.

-Draco… te amo...- murmuro el moreno, besándole los labios y marcando un ritmo aun mas desesperado – Voy a… ¡ah! Draco, no puedo más...-

-¡DRACO!- su propia vos le sobresalto. Harry se despertó con la piel llena de transpiración, respiración entrecortada y un serio problema entre sus piernas. Le costó bastante no ceder a la tentación y perder sus manos por su propio cuerpo pero después de unas profundas inhalaciones comenzó a calmarse.

Se sobresalto con el sonido de golpeteos en la puerta -¡HARRY! ¡HARRY ABRE LA PUERTA!- grito Draco del otro lado de la puerta. Harry se levanto y camino con rapidez hasta llegar y abrirle, el veela entro y tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto el moreno, separándose un poco del otro chico, viendo como este miraba a todas direcciones y se frotaba las manos en el pantalón de su pijama. Justo cuando vio eso noto un pequeño detalle entre las piernas del joven Malfoy. - ¿Draco?-

-TU OLOR…pude sentirlo hasta mi habitación, tú estabas…- murmuro el rubio fijándose en la parte baja del cuerpo de Harry – Tu estas…-

-¡Fue un sueño! Solo fue eso, un sueño donde tu y yo…nos…besábamos- con cada palabra, Harry bajaba mas y mas el rostro sintiendo como le ardían las orejas de la vergüenza, comenzando a estrujarse las manos.

Al ver así a su pareja, una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro pálido, con delicadeza tomo el rostro de Harry y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se rosaron, comenzando un pequeño y rico beso. El rubio fue repartiendo besos por el rostro hasta bajar al cuello de Potter. Ambos soltando pequeños suspiros.

-Yo también sueño contigo- comento Draco bajando hasta morder deliciosamente la manzana de Adán, disfrutando del rico sabor de su pareja – Creo que nuestro lazo… avanza con rapidez…mi Harry-

El ojiverde solo soltaba suspiros de completa satisfacción, dejándose llevar por las traviesas manos que se colocaron en su cadera, juntando mas sus cuerpos, pudiendo sentir la erección de su veela. Tomando la nuca del rubio y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

-mmm… Harry… tenemos que … prepararnos- murmuro Malfoy separándose un poco de los rojos labios de su antiguo rival – No quiero que nadie nos separe, creo que es hora de que llame a mi padre y le informe que tu, eres mi pareja-

CONTINUARA…..

Hola a todos, si llegaste hasta aquí no te olvides comentar, eso alimenta a mi musa muajajaja.


	14. La carta

Hola a todos, primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios y palabras de aliento, me hacen mejorar poco a poco y pues es un placer seguir con esta historia, espero lo disfruten y me tengan paciencia jaja.

Los quiero. Lean, disfruten y dejen Review.

O0o0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro, se despertó entre las sabanas de tela fina, girándose para admirar el bello rostro de su esposa. Se levanto, alisto y en poco tiempo estaba en el estudio de la mansión Malfoy. Arreglando todos los asuntos pendientes que había dejado de lado.

Últimamente estaba algo ansioso, desde que Draco recibió su herencia como veela, estaba… inquieto. No solo por el hecho de que su único heredero tenía que encontrar a su pareja, una persona que sería acogida por la familia y protegida por el apellido Malfoy.

Sabia a la perfección que muchos quisieran tener el honor de unirse a su casa, por esa razón le pareció una mejor idea que Draco fuera al colegio, eso delimitaría la elección de pareja a jóvenes casi de la edad de su hijo, aquello era una mejor opción para su familia, era mas fácil controlar a un joven que a un adulto, además de que de esa manera Draco podía elegir entre sus amigos y compañeros.

Alguien que fuera perfecto para su pequeño.

Un suave aleteo y pequeños golpes en el vidrio le hicieron girar con un grácil movimiento; camino hasta la ventana y con rapidez saco la varita para abrirla. Una lechuza de tamaño medio y alas grises entro al salón, revoloteando por el lugar hasta posarse a su lado entregándole la carta que traía amarrada a su pata.

-Vaya- murmuro mientras leía la nota, la elegante caligrafía de su hijo lucia tan pulcra como siempre.

"Querido Padre.

Esperando que te encuentres con buena salud, al igual que Madre.

El motivo de la presente es porque les tengo noticias, parece que he encontrado a mi pareja. El veela dentro de mí se siente atraído y ahora bastante tranquilo, a pesar de los contratiempos, el Director me está ayudando, me proporciono una habitación y ahora que le he informado que ya elegí a alguien también le ha dado una habitación en mi propia cámara.

Descuiden, tenemos cuartos separados, por el momento, mi pareja ha aceptado mi situación y ahora está dispuesto a unirse a mí.

Sin embargo, necesito de su presencia para hacer los trámites correspondientes para poder llegar a la unión.

Espero con ansias verlos y presentarle a mi pareja. Con Amor - Draco"

-Ya era tiempo- murmuro Lucius cerrando la carta y guardándola en su túnica. Se sentó en su silla de trabajo y siguió con su trabajo, revisando papeles y eligiendo que negocios y tratos haría. Así fue como lo encontró su esposa.

La señora Malfoy, camino con elegancia hasta llegar a un pequeño sofá, donde se sentó para retomar la lectura que dejo pendiente la noche anterior. – Draco escribió- dijo su esposo sin apartar la mirada de sus documentos.

-Ya encontró a su pareja y no nos gustara su elección – dijo a la mujer, conocía a la perfección a su heredero, una carta de esa naturaleza no era buena señal, demasiado calmado, demasiado cuidadoso para no dejar filtrar ningún tipo de información.

– No enloquezcas cariño- fue lo único que respondió la bella mujer, cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie. – Voy a prepararme para el viaje al colegio, seguramente nos quedaremos un par de días.- camino hasta la salida del estudio y se logro escuchar su voz llamando a un elfo domestico, para darle las indicaciones pertinentes.

Lucius suspiro mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tinta, listo para escribir la nota al director del colegio, debía pedir permiso para su llegada y que el anciano haga los preparativos pertinentes. Su nota fue corta y educada, finamente colocada en un sobre y debidamente sellada.

-Veamos si tu pareja está a la altura, hijo mío- murmuro mientras le entrega a su lechuza el pequeño recado y camino hacia la salida de su despacho, listo para buscar a su esposa y salir cuento antes.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era de más decir que se sorprendió enormemente cuando recibió aquel recado, más porque pensó que si los señores Malfoy visitarían Howarts significaba que el hijo de estos los había invitado, debía hablar lo más rápido que pudiera con Harry.

Rápidamente llamo los elfos para que alistaran una habitación para los padres del joven veela y le pido a uno de los antiguos directores que avisara a los demás cuadros para que localizaran a Harry, ese muchacho tenía que explicarle algunas cosas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las clases fueron como cualquier otro día, salió de los aposentos que compartía con el rubio y se dirigió al gran comedor donde diviso a sus amigos. Hermione levanto la mano para llamar a su amigo y este se dirigió hasta ellos, dejándose caer en el asiento.

-Harry, ¿Cómo te fue anoche? ¿estás bien? El hurón no te obligo a hacer nada verdad, lo matare, te juro que lo matare- murmuro su pelirrojo amigo, mientras tomaba el brazo del moreno, sacudiéndole con firmeza.

-Tranquilo Ron, no me hizo nada, el no es un monstruo o algo así- respondió sin fijarse en las palabras que dejaron su boca, sintiéndose de pronto bastante incomodo, sonrojándose y mirando el desayuno frente él.

Hermione sonrió disimuladamente mientras tomaba un trago de su jugo de calabaza – Venga Ron, además Harry sabe defenderse, espero te este tratando bien.- murmuro con un toque maternal, acariciando su despeinado cabello.

El chico Potter simplemente asintió, intentando no mirar a sus amigos a la cara, necesitaba calmar sus nervios y sabia que ellos le conocían bastante bien como para darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía. – Aun así, no puedo creer que ese hurón te eligiera como su pareja- murmuro Ron.

-¿Por qué no comadreja?- el singular tono del heredero Malfoy irrumpió el lugar – ¿No crees que Harry es alguien a mi altura? Veras, a los Malfoy nos encantan tres cosas, el poder, la influencia y la belleza, puedo decir que mi Harry encaja perfectamente y en las tres categorías tiene un 10 o 9.2 y estoy seguro que seremos inseparables-

Harry sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y se quedo pasmado mirando a su veela, tan seguro de sí mismo y con esa sonrisa que no profesaba nada bueno. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y con rencor se puso de pie, listo para atacar a aquel rubio pomposo.

-No creo que no esté a tu altura, eres tu hurón quien no merece a Harry- respondió con furia y rechinando los dientes. Era un grave error provocar a un veela pero nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que algo mas sucedía, conocía a Harry desde que eran unos niños y no podía creer esa actitud hacia el rubio, seguramente este le estaba amenazando o algo así para que lo aceptara.

-Basta ya Ron- intervino el moreno, poniéndose entre los dos – Esto es ridículo, Draco y yo estamos juntos y quiero en verdad que intenten tolerarse al menos, por favor. ¿Puedes Hacer eso por mi?-bastante bajo, sabía que no debía usar la lastima para que su amigo cedería pero si no lograba que funcionara tendrían problemas en el futuro. Tenía la completa seguridad de que el pelirrojo lucharía a su lado como su hermano y si lograba convencer al rubio, este lo haría también pero como su pareja.

La boca de Ronald se abrió y cerro en varias ocasiones hasta que enfurruñado se sentó en su lugar, asintiendo con la cabeza y continuando con su desayuno – Bien, solo por ti- murmuro el pelirrojo.

-Sabes que hare lo que pueda, si es por ti- contesto Draco sentándose junto al moreno para seguir con el desayuno. – Además, quería informarte que les envié una lechuza a mis padres. Ya les dije que escogí a mi pareja aunque aun no les digo quien es, lo más seguro es que lleguen en un rato mas-

Sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se movía, un mareo se apropio de él y más nervioso de lo que había esta en mucho tiempo Harry miro a su nueva pareja al igual que sus dos amigos que dejaron de comer – ¿Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto.

-Porque ya es hora de que lo sepan, son mi familia y esto se tiene que arreglar cuanto antes- respondió Draco comenzando a servirse un poco de fruta con elegancia, tomando unos trocitos de manzana y llevándoselos a los labios.

-Que quieres decir con "arreglar esto", Malfoy- pregunto Hermione, metiéndose en la conversación ya que sus pobres amigos habían perdido sus voces en algún lugar y solo respiraban con irregularidad.

Draco le dirigió una mirada un poco hostil y fría por inmiscuirse en asuntos privados pero por educación y por respeto a su pareja intento controlar su aguda lengua que estaba lista para insultarla- Me refiero a la situación en la que estamos, se debe dar el anuncio en mi familia que el heredero ha encontrado a su pareja, además de hacer todos los trámites para que Harry pueda ser mi esposo y que sea ingresado a la dinastía Malfoy- respondió.

-Wo… wo espera un momento, yo seré ingresado a tu familia, estás hablando como si ustedes me adoptaran o algo así- replico Potter de repente, esa idea no iba nada con el plan que el director le había mencionado, para nada. El no quería entrar a la familia Malfoy, era Draco el que debía dejarlos para entrar a la orden y no al revés.

- Podría decirse que si, teóricamente, recibirías la protección de mi familia al igual que mi apellido, claro si mi padre lo aprueba y no intenta hechizarnos o algo así- dijo mientras continuaba comiendo con tranquilidad.

Por segunda vez en el desayuno Ronald Weasly se puso de pie – ¿Si tu padre no lo aprueba? Es más que obvio que no lo aceptara, odia a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, si se lo dices va a entregarlo a ya sabes quien, no dejare que eso pase- dijo en un tono un poco alto, haciendo que los compañeros que estaban alrededor les miraran.

-Comadreja, yo no dejare que pase. Si mi padre intenta hacerle algo a mi pareja yo mismo terminare con el- las palabras de Draco retumbaron en sus oídos, aquel chico estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus padres por él, a dejar todo atrás por protegerlo. Harry instintivamente tomo la mano del rubio, llamando su atención –Enserio, no dejare que te lastimen, te lo juro-

Se acerco a su veela y con timidez tomo su nuca, besándose lentamente, intentando transmitirle su agradecimiento por aquellas palabras. Poco a poco se separaron cuando ambos sintieron como alguien los tomaba de los hombros.

Severus apretó el brazo de Draco y Remus tomo lentamente la base del cuello de Harry – El director los llama a su despacho- murmuro el pocionista con su habitual actitud. Mientras el lobo le acariciaba el negro cabello a Harry como si se tratara de un pequeño cachorrito.

-Los padres del señor Malfoy llegaron y los esperan- dijo el castaño jalando el brazo de su protegido y así los cuatro salieron del gran comedor bajo la mirada de medio cuerpo estudiantil.

-Van a matarlo- fue lo último que escucho Harry de parte de su mejor amigo.

Cuando salieron del lugar un gran perro negro se unió a la caravana, caminando a pocos centímetros de los otros dos Gryffindors y de vez en cuando gruñía cuando alguna de las dos serpientes se acercaban demasiado. Pronto llegaron a la estatua y escucharon a los dos profesores decir la contraseña para poder ir a reunirse con el director del colegio.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta del despacho, Harry sintió como su profesor de DCAO le jalo de la muñeca haciendo que se quedara atrás – Creo que deberías esperar aquí, solo para que el señor Malfoy les dé la noticia- dijo el castaño ganándose la aprobación de parte del otro profesor y del veela mismo.

Así vio como Draco le dirigió una sonrisa antes de entrar y sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de él se quedo afuera, solo, esperando la reacción que cambiaría por completo su rumbo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o

Sus padres estaban sentados en un sillón, con sus cuerpos juntos, apenas rozándose y sus rostros sin emoción ninguna. Cuando le voltearon a ver sintió como algo frio le recorría la columna. Pensó que las cosas serian más fáciles pero ahora no lo veía tan claro.

Su padre se enfadaría o claro que lo haría. – Draco- murmuro su progenitor acercándose a él y dándole un breve abrazo se separo de él, para después ser abrazado por su hermosa madre. – El Director nos pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿qué hacen aquí el profesor Snape y Lupin?- dijo su padre con cierta molestia.

-Padre, Madre. Como les mencione en la carta, encontré a mi pareja y me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de él- empezó a decir el heredero de los Malfoy – Es un hombre fuerte, poderoso y orgulloso. El está al tanto de mi situación y ha aceptado estar a mi lado, lo único que resta es hacer la reunión oficial para presentárselos-

-Bueno, aquí estamos Draco, ¿Dónde está este joven?- pregunto con dulzura Narcissa.

Inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces antes de poder continuar – Esta aquí, pero antes quería decírselos directamente, que digirieran la noticia y…-

-¿Quién es Draco? – Lucius interrumpió rudamente a su hijo, conocía a su muchacho y estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, además de que había evitado su pregunta de por qué había tanta gente indeseable en esa habitación. Era un asunto de la familia Malfoy y solo ellos debían estar presentes.

Miro por unos segundos directamente a los ojos de su padre, oh vaya que esto sería difícil, muy difícil, pero ante todo estaba su deber. Como heredero de la noble familia Malfoy y como la pareja del único heredero Potter.

-Es Harry Potter-

CONTINUARA…


	15. Abrazame

Hola a todos, primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios y palabras de aliento, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo jaja y espero lo disfruten y me tengan paciencia jaja.

Los quiero. Lean, disfruten y dejen Review.

O0o0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Padre, Madre. Como les mencione en la carta, encontré a mi pareja y me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de él- empezó a decir el heredero de los Malfoy – Es un hombre fuerte, poderoso y orgulloso. El está al tanto de mi situación y ha aceptado estar a mi lado, lo único que resta es hacer la reunión oficial para presentárselos-

-Bueno, aquí estamos Draco, ¿Dónde está este joven?- pregunto con dulzura Narcissa.

Inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces antes de poder continuar – Esta aquí, pero antes quería decírselos directamente, que digirieran la noticia y…-

-¿Quién es Draco? – Lucius interrumpió rudamente a su hijo, conocía a su muchacho y estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, además de que había evitado su pregunta de por qué había tanta gente indeseable en esa habitación. Era un asunto de la familia Malfoy y solo ellos debían estar presentes.

Miro por unos segundos directamente a los ojos de su padre, oh vaya que esto sería difícil, muy difícil, pero ante todo estaba su deber. Como heredero de la noble familia Malfoy y como la pareja del único heredero Potter.

-Es Harry Potter-

Todo paso condenadamente rápido, Lucius se aproximo a su único hijo y antes de que cualquier persona pudiera reaccionar le abofeteo con toda su fuerza.

El joven veela cayó al suelo del despacho del director, sintió su piel arder y no solo por el golpe, la vergüenza se apodero de él, tanto que no se atrevió a levantar el rostro ni a incorporarse. Las voces de todos los presentes se elevaron. Draco sintió una mano en su hombro y le llego un aroma a chocolate; a su lado Remus Lupin miraba indignado a Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Te volviste loco, Malfoy?- casi grito el licántropo, poniéndose de pie entre su alumno y el padre de este en un intento por proteger al joven. Era algo indigno lo que había hecho el patriarca de los Malfoys, golpear de esa manera a su propio hijo, a la pareja de su cachorro, por un motivo desconocido sintió como el lobo dentro de el rugió ante aquel rubio.

-¡¿YO ME VOLVI LOCO?! ¡TU TE VOLVISTE LOCO DRACO! ¿Cómo PUEDES DECIR TAL...TAL ABERRACIÓN?- la respiración de Lucius era dificultosa, la impresión le hizo reaccionar sin pensarlo, quería creer que aquello no estaba pasando, que su heredero no había elegido a Potter, a ese muchacho que estaba destinado a morir a manos del señor tenebroso, de su Lord. – ¡ES ASQUEROSO!- grito el rubio.

Narcissa sostenía con fuerza el brazo de su esposo. Tampoco se espero esa elección de parte de su hijo pero no soportaba la idea de que lastimaran a su bebe, en cuanto vio como Lucius agredió a su hijo corrió para jalarlo del brazo, intentando calmarlo - ¡Lucius!, intenta controlarte, recuerda que no estamos solos, cariño- murmuro al oído de su esposo.

Claro, Dumbledore, Lupin y Severus estaban ahí para ser intermediarios, para que la situación no se saliera de control -¿Desde cuándo saben esta aberración?- pregunto el rubio soltándose de su esposa y acercándose al Director de forma agresiva.

-Desde hace unas semanas, señor Malfoy le pido que se calme para que su hijo le exp…-

-¡NADA DE ESO ANCIANO!, te conozco, tu tramaste esto, tu lo hiciste, no hay forma de que mi hijo se fijara en Potter. Es un plan tuyo, ¡¿QUIEN PUEDE SER MAS RETORCIDO PARA HACER ESTO?!- grito el señor Malfoy calmando sus ganas de cruciar a Albus – No te lo permitiré, no dejare que te quedes con mi hijo, antes te destruyo a ti, a tu patética orden y a el niño Potter-

-Entonces, tú y yo tendremos muchos problemas, padre- la voz de Draco sonó fuerte y sin rastro alguno de vacilación – Harry es mi pareja, mi única pareja y no tolerare que alguien le amanece, incluso si ese alguien eres tú-

Lucius se acerco de nuevo, dispuesto a volver a abofetear a su hijo pero fue inútil intentar esquivar a Lupin, este le miraba fijamente, parecía una bestia apunto de arremeter contra él y sintió asco cuando el pelicastaño le coloco la mano en su pecho, empujándolo para que guardara su distancia – Quítate asqueroso sangre sucia-

-Te recomiendo que te tranquilices, no dejare que vuelvas a tocarlo- respondió el licántropo con seguridad titilando en sus ojos.

-Así que ahora me vas a decir que hacer con mi hijo, ¡ES MI HIJO! - grito el patriarca de los Malfoy, tenía unas tremendas ganas de despedazar a ese castaño entrometido, nadie tenía derecho a interferir, a opinar, Draco era su hijo, su único hijo y no quería ni pensar en las repercusiones que esto le traería a su vástago – No me digas que ahora que está con este capricho por Potter se ha vuelto tu protegido, a ti jamás te ha importado mi hijo-

-Yo me preocupo por mis alumnos y no dejare que ningún adulto les ponga una mano encima- respondió Lupin cubriendo por completo con su cuerpo al menor de los Malfoys.

-Padre, nadie me obligo a elegirlo, yo lo decide, el es mi pareja, la única que tendré y no pienso renunciar a él solo porque su apellido es Potter- Draco, aun detrás de su profesor de DCAO, miraba a su padre con decisión, haciéndole saber que decía todo muy enserio.

Lucius sintió como la mano de alguien le tomaba el antebrazo, Severus le impidió acercarse en un claro acto de llamar su atención, sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo un espectáculo y los Malfoys jamás hacen escándalos. –No es solo por que sea un Potter, Draco, tu padre no quiere que te pongas en esta situación y te pido que intentes comprenderlo, no solo serás señalado por todos los que antes eran tus aliados, si esto llega a oídos del señor tenebroso y créeme que eso sucederá, estarás en grave peligro- aporto el pocionista, manteniendo un tono de voz neutro.

-Sin embargo, mi querido Severus, esto no puede cambiarse, el veela dentro del señor Malfoy ya reclamo a Harry como su pareja, esa elección ya fue hecha y no está a discusión, ahora debemos ver como manejaremos la situación para que los chicos estén protegidos- dijo el director.

Albus no perdía su enigmática sonrisa que solo empeoraba la situación, Lucius estaba seguro que ese anciano había tejido su telaraña para atrapar a su hijo, no aceptaría esto, jamás lo haría. Su esposa le susurro su nombre, intentando tranquilizarlo, solo al ver su rostro supo que estaba en igualdad de condiciones, furiosa y preocupada.

-Draco, vendrás con tu madre y conmigo y olvidaremos que esta discusión sucedió- sentencio Lucius soltándose y caminando hacia su esposa, dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación que a cada segundo le parecía más pequeña y asfixiante.

-No lo hare- murmuro Draco

-Lo harás- respondió su padre

-No lo hare- repitió.

-Si no haces las cosas como te digo, te olvidaras por completo de que perteneces a la familia Malfoy- aquello le dolió aun más que el golpe que anteriormente había recibido de su padre, esas eran las palabras a las que más le tenía miedo y sin embargo sabía que había otras que podían herirlo hasta destrozarlo y aquellas solo le pertenecían a alguien, a Harry.

-Si así lo quieres, te quedaras sin heredero- dijo sin titubear el hijo de los Malfoy – Siempre estuve de tu parte, estuve de acuerdo con tus decisiones y esta es la única vez que te pido… estar de acuerdo con la mía, Padre- un Malfoy jamás suplica, pero sentía que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría mas adelante, se arrepentiría toda la vida. Miro la figura de su padre fijamente, queriendo traspasarlo con la mirada.

Lucius Malfoy negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la salida – Si tu eres mi hijo, vendrás a casa con tu madre y conmigo- fue lo último que estaba dispuesto a decir ante esa completa falta de buen juicio.

Aquello fue lo último que Draco vio de su padre, su espalda alejándose y la figura de su madre, parada justo en la entrada, extendiéndole la mano para que este le siguiera. Draco negó suavemente y se trago sus ganas de llorar cuando su padre tomo el brazo de su madre, sacándolos del lugar, haciendo que todos se quedaran en un tenso silencio.

0o0o0

Harry se revolvía el cabello por vigésima vez, estaba nervioso, lo suficiente como para querer escaparse del lugar y olvidarse de todo el asunto, pero su conciencia le impedía aquello, no podía dejar al veela con aquel problema, sería demasiado egoísta.

De ninguna manera se iría y si Draco le necesitaba estaría ahí, al menos eso era en lo que pensaba seriamente hasta cuando escucho gritos, dio un pequeño salto y se estremeció incluso canuto a su lado se levanto y comenzó a mostrar los colmillos –Algo sucede- murmuro Harry queriendo mandar todo al demonio y entrar. Sin embargo recordó que no debía hacerlo, el director se lo dejo muy claro.

-Seguro que estará bien, ¿cierto canuto?...digo, Remus está adentro y…- se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, el perro a su lado se puso aun más inquieto esta vez gruñendo y comenzando a jalar el pantalón de Harry, incitándole a entrar al cuarto

– Aun no, debo esperar a que Draco venga por nosotros y…- dice Harry quedándose completamente quieto al ver como las puertas se abrían y dejaban salir a unos apresurados Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, por unos segundos la mirada del señor Malfoy y la suya chocaron y pudo sentor el rencor que este le profesaba.

Lucius se detuvo unos minutos solo para decirlo suficientemente alto –Draco, Potter solo va a usarte y sé muy bien que te arrepentirás de esto y cuando lo hagas estarás solo- después de ello siguió su camino, perdiéndose entre los pasillos del castillo, dispuesto a largarse de una vez por todas de aquel lugar.

Harry sorprendido miro al despacho del director, todos en silencio. Fijo sus ojos en la pequeña figura de su pareja, noto enseguida que estaba intentando por todos los medios contenerse, no supo muy bien la razón, solo corrió hasta alcanzar el brazo de Draco y lo jalo para salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a todos los adultos algo sorprendidos.

Canuto volvió a tomar su forma humana y se acerco al licántropo tomándole del hombro -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto preocupado por no conocer todos los detalles.

-Lucius no acepto la decisión de Draco, lo desheredo- respondió Remus sintiéndose afligido, el pobre chico había perdido a su familia por elegir a su cachorro, aquel gesto era de completo amor y de nuevo sintió que el plan que tenía el director era terrible – Dumbledore tiene que hacer algo-

-No hay nada que pueda hacerse, el señor Malfoy ya dijo lo que tenía que decir- sentencio Albus volviendo a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio, dispuesto a seguir su trabajo, como si todo aquello no hubiera pasado.

-Lucius tomo el papel que debía tomar, era imposible que aceptara que su hijo se quedara con Potter- murmuro Snape cruzándose de brazos y mirando al director con desprecio – Este plan era estúpido desde el inicio.-

-Por el contrario, ahora somos lo único que tiene el joven Malfoy. Se a ferrara a Harry y al lado de la luz, ahora será más sencillo para nosotros- respondió el director sin alzar la vista, concentrado en los papeles y libros que tenia frente – Ahora debemos hacer que Harry y Draco consumen su vinculo para asegurar al señor Malfoy-

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- grito Remus acercándose al escritorio con velocidad y poniendo ambas manos sobre los papeles del director, haciendo que este levantara su vista y se fijare en el – Ese chico acaba de dejar a su familia, perdió lo que amaba y a ti solo te interesa que se acueste con Harry para tener su fidelidad, son niños, uno está confundido y el otro está destrozado. Te lo advierto Albus, déjalos tranquilos, necesitan espacio y tiempo para sanar sus heridas-

-Ahora que esta vulnerable, es la oportunidad para cerrar el plan, teniendo un veela a nuestro lado, luchando con fiereza por proteger a Harry, tiene información importante de las filas enemigas. Que no se te olvide por que estamos haciendo esto y tampoco olvides las razones por las que te traje a Hogwarts Remus- el director parecía increíblemente fiero en aquel momento, no se dejo amedrentar por la brillante y peligrosa mirada de Lupin.

-Se porque estoy aquí, para guiar y ayudar a Harry y eso es exactamente lo que hare- respondió el castaño retrocediendo y caminando con seguridad hacia la puerta.

-Remus…Remus… ¡Remus!- grito Albus, llamando al profesor pero este ni siquiera se molesto en responder solo siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista. Seguido por un gran perro de negro pelaje.

0O0O0O0O0O0O

Corrieron sin detenerse, hasta llegar a los aposentos que compartían, Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos e intento normalizar su respiración, había sido un largo camino pero sabía que ese era el lugar más seguro para su veela. Al menos por el momento.

Draco no había dicho nada desde que salieron del despacho del director, solo se había dejado arrastrar hasta la pequeña salita de sus habitaciones y aquello ya era una mala señal.

-¿Draco?- llamo con calma, acercándose lentamente al rubio, temiendo que este saliera corriendo a encerrase en su cuarto -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto en voz baja, casi susurrando.

El veela no respondió, sintiendo como su pareja se acercaba cada vez más y cuando sintió como los dedos del moreno le rozaron la mejilla, algo dentro de él se rompió, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar y por instinto se metió en los brazos de Harry. El único lugar en donde se sentía protegido era en ese, justo en los brazos de su pareja.

Harry le abrazo con fuerza, recorriendo con una mano el suave cabello rubio, intentando calmarlo, Draco se acurruco contra su pecho, queriendo cubrir su rostro, era bastante vergonzoso que alguien le viera en ese estado –Solo…solo abrázame- murmuro entrecortadamente.

Sintió como el abrazo se hacía aun más apretado, tenía a su pareja intentando confortarlo y con eso estaría bien, se pondría bien, solo necesitaba tiempo en los brazos de Harry.

CONTINUARA


End file.
